Little Red
by LostGirl42311
Summary: Emily's boyfriend Alan has been sent to Camp Green Lake for eighteen months for beating up a guy who tried to take a advantage of her. After six months of separation, their relationship is still going strong. When Em stabs her previous attacker once he tries it again it leads her to Camp Green Lake. How will Squid take having his girlfriend at the torturous camp?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Holes only Emily!**

**I know this is another girl at Camp Green Lake story but this is different and I hope you like it. As much as I love my fics being favorited and followed, I also love reviews. They are what keep me going and I can't pressure that enough. So please please please tell me what you think!**

Chapter 1

It's a perfect spring day; not to hot, not to cold...just right. I'm sitting in between Alan's, my boyfriend, legs as he leans against our favorite tree. We sit in a comfortable silence looking over the lake in front of us while the nice cool breeze blows around us.

"I wish everyday could be like this," I say breaking the silence. "What do you mean?" He asks.

I sigh, "just like this...me and you in our own little world, no worries...no nothing."

He kisses the back of my head, "I couldn't agree with you more Em." I could hear the hopefulness in his voice. I know how much he wishes he had no worries.

I've known Alan pretty much my whole life, since pre-k. We became attached at the hip after he helped me get my favorite doll back from the class bully, it was a moose that my dad got me right before he got deployed over seas...it was also the last time I ever saw him so it became my most prized possession.

At my thirteenth birthday party is when he asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I said yes, even as a kid I always loved him and wanted more. If we weren't together enough before then, we were constantly with each other after that.

We've been together now for three years and things have been going great for us. My mom always adored Alan and said dad would have to.

Over the past year is when things got bad for him. After his dad got laid off after being with his company for twenty years he started to drink...a lot. He was always at the bar coming home late or not even until morning. Then one day he didn't come home at all.

He called Alan one day to say he's not coming back and hung up. It tore him up. His mom took it really hard and also started drinking. It was really hard for him to be home because she was always drunk and had a new guy every week. We called them her "_flavor of the week_."

When things got to rough at home he would always come to my house. Mom always said he was welcome. Surprisingly she allowed him to sleep in the same bed as me because she trusted us. She knew about the promise Alan and I made to each other.

We promised that no matter how hard it got, no matter how much temptation there was, we would wait to have sex until marriage.

Now neither of us is really religious; it's just something we want to do and trust me sometimes it got hard. We even joke around sometimes saying that we will get married when we turned eighteen. And honestly...I would have no problem with that.

"Em?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at him, "I'm sorry, what?"

He gives me that smirk I love, he knows I get lost in my thoughts a lot. "I said it's getting late and we have dinner reservations in thirty minutes."

I nod as he gets up from behind me and then helps me. He gives me a small sweet kiss.

The smallest kisses from him always give me butterflies.

When he pulls away he tucks a strand of my bright red hair behind my ear. "Have I told you today you're beautiful?" I feel my face go hot from a blush. "No but it's nice to hear it," I tell him giving him a sweet smile causing him to chuckle. "Well you are."

He takes me by the hand and we walk to the Italian restaurant while talking about anything and everything.

We are almost to the restaurant when Johnny a jerk from our school who is always trying to get with me, who also is the kid from pre-k who took my moose from me; approaches us.

"Well well well what do we have here? The beautiful Emily and her good for nothing son of a alcoholic boyfriend."

Alan's hand tightened in mine. "You piece of…" He tried to get near him but I pulled him back. "That's enough Johnny." I hiss at him.

"Oh Em you know I love it when you're feisty," he tries to purr at me which causes Alan to tense up even more.

"Come on hun, he's not worth it and I'm hungry," I tell him while trying to pull him past Johnny. It was a struggle at first but he finally caved.

When we got past him, I'm jerked away from Alan and pushed up against a wall. Johnny immediately starts rubbing his hands all over my body as much as he can causing tears to escape my eyes.

Within those few seconds which feels like forever, Alan pulls him off me and starts beating him to a pulp. I'm frozen in fear, not at Alan, but at what just happened.

Next thing I know a cop is pulling Alan off of Johnny and putting him in the back of his car...Alan not Johnny. Johnny has to be taken to the hospital for stitches in the back of his head, a broken nose and jaw.

I tried to explain to the officer what happened but he said I would have to tell it to the judge. I was so terrified.

On his court date I explained what happened to the judge but he didn't seem to care.

After a while he called Alan to stand.

"There is no way I can let what you did to this young man go unpunished," he says pointing to a broken looking Johnny. "Now I will give you a choice...jail or Camp Green Lake for troubled youth."

Alan looks back towards me and I knew he was scared to go to jail. I gave him a reassuring nod. He looks back at the judge, "Camp Green Lake."

The judge nods, "eighteen months at Camp Green Lake," he announces and slams his hammer making me jump.

Eighteen months?

Alan makes his way to me and wipes the tears off my face. I didn't realize I was crying.

"Em..." I don't look at him. "Em...baby please look at me," he begs. I bring my eyes to meet his which cause more tears to escape. He sighs and pulls me into his arms. "It'll be over before you know it and I'll write to you as much as I can."

All I can do is nod.

After a few minutes I look back at him and kiss him with so much love. "I love you," I tell him that's barely above a whisper when we pull apart. He gives me that smirk, "I love you most Em."

He kisses my forehead and pulls me in for a tight hug.

How was I going to survive without him for eighteen months?

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Emily!**

Chapter 2

Letters back and forth over the next six months.

**My beautiful Em,**  
**I have made it to what I seriously thought would be better then jail. Camp Green Lake is not what I thought it would be at all. The so called lake has been dried up for who knows how long so it's practically a desert. There is no clouds just the scorching sun beating down. Some of my tent mates said that it never rains which sucks because everyday we have to dig a five foot deep by five foot wide hole. This is going to be a very long eighteen months without seeing your beautiful face everyday. I love you babe.**  
**Yours always,**  
**Alan**

_My dearest Alan,_  
_I can't believe that is what you have to go through everyday. In jail people don't have to go through that kind of labor. I can't imagine having to do that for eighteen months. It breaks my heart that I can't see you for so long. It's horrible that they don't allow you visitors especially since they do in jail. I have enclosed a picture for you, hopefully it can hold you over for a while. I love and miss you so much._  
_Forever yours,_  
_Emily_

**My beautiful Em,**  
**Thank you so much for the picture, it definitely has brought a smile to my face and I love that it's you blowing a kiss. How much I wish to kiss those sweet lips of yours. The guys in my tent find it hard to believe that I have a girl like you waiting for me at home. I quote "Damn she is way to fine for you." Don't worry I kept my cool. The guys are down to earth and only tried to give me a little bit of a hard time my first day. They all have their own nicknames for each other. They never go by their real names. They are still undecided about me. Ugh dinner bell has gone off. I love you.**  
**Yours always,**  
**Alan**

_My dearest Alan,_  
_Tell the boys I'm flattered. I've sent you another picture of both of us so they know that I am yours hehe. Tell me about your tent mates. I'd like to have an idea who your staying with. Mom told me to say hi and that she misses you around here. She said something about me moping to much since you left but I have no idea what she's talking about. I went to check on your mom the other day and she sadly she is still the same. I tried to talk to her but she just brushed me off like usual. Take care my love. I love you._  
_Forever yours,_  
_Emily_

**My beautiful Em,**  
**Ok the guys are shocked with the picture of you kissing me but at least they believe me now. The guys in my tent are X-Ray, he's like the leader of our group. He also has really really thick glasses that he can probably see the flag on the moon with. On my first night at dinner he took my bread saying that since I didn't dig that day that someone who did should have it. I didn't argue with him even though it's the most edible thing there is to eat at dinner. There's Zigzag, he's an acute paranoia with hair that looks like he's be electrocuted. He's out there but cool. Magnet, a Latino kid that's hilarious. Barf bag, he throws up...a lot. Arm pit...well let's just say he has extremely bad BO. And then there is me...newly named Squid. They said it's from all the ink I use when writing to you but hey it's better than barf bag. Tell your mom I miss being there more than she can imagine and I can see you moping around without me there so don't deny it. Don't worry about my mother, she'll never change. I love you.**  
**Yours always,**  
**Alan**

_My dearest Alan,_  
_Congrats on the new name. I like it. It's cute. But yes it's definitely better then barf bag, even arm pit. But it seems like you have a good group of guys to be around. I'm going to be going out of town for a little bit to visit my grandmother, she's been complaining I don't see her enough. I'll write to you soon. I love you so much._  
_Forever yours,_  
_Emily_

**My beautiful Em,**  
**I can't believe it's been six months since I've last hard your voice. I'm starting to forget what it sounds like. I've been around these guys and digging holes for what feels like eternity. How much I wish you were here with me but then I don't because even though my tent is good guys, there are some here who are really bad and here for some really bad crimes. I miss you like crazy babe. I love you more than all the holes out here.**  
**Yours always,**  
**Alan**

_My dearest Alan,_  
_I know what you mean. It feels like it's been an eternity since I've seen you. I miss you so much. Mom has caught me a couple times with your tooth picks in my mouth. I found a box you left in my room. I don't know how you love these things, but it reminds me of you. I miss you so much it hurts. I love you to the moon and back._  
_Forever yours,_  
_Emily._

I just dropped off my latest letter for Alan at the post office. Everyone who works there knows me by now. But I don't care; I wanted to make sure Alan got my letters.

The past six months have been tough not having him here, seeing him, or even getting to hear his voice. But at least we have our letters. It's what keeps me going and is something I look forward to every week.

Before heading home I stop in Nick's shop to get a drink, it's really hot today; probably not as hot as where Alan is but it's still hot.

"Hey Emily," Nick greets me. I smile at him, "hey Nick." I reach inside the fridge and grab a old style root beer in a glass bottle.

"How's Alan doing?"

"The best that he can be I guess."

He nods, "I have a new shipment of his favorite tooth picks that came in today."

I smile, he loves those things. "Great! I'll take a box. I'll send them to him with my next letter."

Nick smiles showing his age, "I know I've probably told you two this before but you are meant to be. Even when you came in here as kids I knew you would always be together."

I feel my heart clench at his words.

"And with him being gone for so long and the fact yall are staying strong is proof of that."

I have to fight back a tear from escaping. "Thanks Nick that means a lot."

He nods and I pay for my drink and Alan's tooth picks.

When I leave I start singing to myself to cheer up my mood. I'm half way home when someone steps in front of me...someone who was the last person I wanted to run in to, especially by myself.

"My my my, hello Emily. You're looking lovely today," Johnny says in a sultry voice giving me chills.

"Johnny" is all I say as I try to walk past him but he steps in front of me.

"Where's Alan boy at? Oh I forgot he's in the middle of no where for the next year," he laughs.

I try to side step him again but he just gets in my way again. Damn it I really hate this guy.

"Where you going sweetness?"

"Home" I say simply causing him to laugh. "I have you all to myself now, you're not getting away this time."

Before I know it he's pulling me behind a building. I try to scream but covers my mouth. He starts to rub his hands all over my body like before but this Alan isn't here to save me.

He pins me to the ground and starts to lift my shirt up. He removes his hand from my mouth and kiss me, diving his tongue into my mouth. I think fast and bite down hard on his tongue. He yells in pain as he releases me.

I spit out the blood in my mouth and try to get away but I'm knocked back down with a hard slap to my face.

"You stupid bitch," he hisses at me. He straddles me and starts touching me more aggressively now.

It's only a matter of time before he rapes me.

I notice that I still have my root beer bottle so I bang it on the ground breaking half of it. As quickly and as hard as I can, I stab him in his side causing him to yell out in pain. I push it in harder and start to twist it.

He finally falls off of me and I make a run for it.

I'm cut off by a cop car stopping in front of me and I'm shocked to see him pull his gun on me. What the hell?

I look down and see that I have blood all on me.

"Hold it right there!" I then notice its the same cop who arrested Alan. Does he have it out for us or something?

He makes his way towards me and grabs me putting handcuffs on.

"Emily, you're under arrest."

I'm shocked, "for what?"

"Attempted murder."

My knees start to go weak, "what?" "On my son Johnny." "Your...your...your son?"

Now it makes sense.

"He tried to rape me!" I scream at him.

He doesn't listen as he tosses me in the back of his car. "Tell it to the judge."

I end up having the same judge Alan had and he didn't seem to care about me almost being raped, just that I almost killed Johnny.

"I'm going to give it to you a choice m miss Grande, jail or Camp Green Lake?"

I thought Camp Green Lake was a all boys camp but at least I'll have Alan.

"Camp Green Lake."

"Camp Green Lake for twenty four months."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Emily!**

Chapter 3

I'm sitting on this hot dirty bus heading to Camp Green Lake. Alan has no idea that I'm coming. I have no idea how he's going to react to having me here but there was no way I'm going to jail. Plus I wouldn't give up being around him.

Right now I'm dressed in jean shorts, a purple tank, black chucks, my aviators, and my silver star necklace with mine and Alan's birthstones that he got me for our three year anniversary.

I have my bag of necessities next to me which includes plenty of sun screen, deodorant, soap, shampoo, and feminine products, clothes, hair ties, and the moose my dad gave me. I also brought a regular deck of cards and Uno for the boys, Alan's tooth picks and a tin of homemade cookies my mom made. And thanks to Alan's letters there were a few other items so I knew how to prepare like two sets of work gloves and Neosporin, also a bikini for the showers.

After what seems like forever I finally see the millions of holes. Alan wasn't kidding. We finally come to a stop at the camp. As soon as I step off the bus I hear a boy yell, "Yo fresh…holy shit!"

A bunch of guys turn around with their mouths hanging wide open. Guess their surprised to see a girl here. Alan told me that some guys have been here for a few years so they haven't seen any girls for quite a while.

The guard from the bus escorts me to a office and tells me to sit down.

A middle aged man in a cow boy hat turns in his seat and seems to be surprised to see me as well.

"I forgot we were having a girl come here. Well my name is Mr. Sir, you will address me by my name do you understand?" I smirk at the name but don't laugh. I don't want to aggravate him I'm sure he's gotten a lot of smart remarks for his name. "Yes Mr. Sir."

He got up and told me to follow him. When we got outside there were more boys out there waiting to see me. All still shocked but giving me looks, winking, and doing cat calls. Mr. Sir yells at them to get out of here which only a few listen.

We step into another building where a tall greasy looking boy is behind the counter. I notice the name on his jumpsuit says Lump. Some nickname. He eyes me up and down, licks his lips, and gives me a wink. He reminds me of Johnny. Just thinking of him gives me chills. Mr. Sir gives him a smack on the back of the head.

"_Everyday_ you will dig a five foot deep by five foot in diameter hole, your shovel will be your measuring stick," he says holding up a shovel. He looks at me and starts to laugh, "How tall are you?" "5'2" He laughs again, "have fun getting out of your hole." I just roll my eyes.

"You will have two sets of jumpsuits. One for work and one for relaxation. After the third day we wash your work and you wear your relaxation one to work in." He hands me the clothes and a pair of boots.

"Be careful of rattle snakes and scorpions. You won't die from them but it's painful." I shiver. "But be always on your toes for yellow spotted lizards. Now you will die a slow and painful death if bitten by one of them." Alan never mentioned the lizards.

"Emily Grande." I turn around to see a goofy looking guy who looks like he should be in the outback. "Just because you've done bad things does not make you a bad person." I look at Mr. Sir with an _are you serious_ look. He shrugs.

"My name is Mr. Pendanski and I will be your counselor while you are here." I take it that I'm supposed to follow him since he walks away still talking. "Now you are the first girl we have _ever_ had here at Camp Green Lake. I shouldn't have to warn you about being careful around all these boys." I nod.

"Now you will be in D tent, Dfor diligence." I start to get excited without showing it. I knew that was Alan's tent. "Speaking of that here are some of your tent mates." Three guys are walking towards us and I can immediately tell who they are from what I as told. A boy with crazy hair, Zigzag; a boy with thick glasses, X-ray; and a Latino boy, Magnet.

As soon as they see me, a look of recognition comes across their face but I shake my head to not say anything. They give a slight nod understanding.

"This is Ricky…" "Whoa whoa whoa…" X-ray interrupts. "That's Zigzag, Magnet, and I'm X-ray." I give a wave. "And we call him mom." He says pointing to Pendanski. "They all have their little nicknames but I prefer to call them by the names their parents gave them, what society knows them by."

They mutter their whatever's.

"José I want you to be Emily's mentor. Show her around and be a gentleman."

"No problem mom," Magnet says smiling.

Pendanski or mom leaves us.

"Your Squid's girl," Magnet states. I nod, "That would be me."

"You're a lot hotter than your pictures," Zigzag says. I laugh, "Thanks."

"Does he know you're here?" X-ray asks. I shake my head, "Not at all."

"Well he's going to love this, come on we'll show you our tent."

We make small talk on the way. They seemed really nice and really funny.

When we make it to the tent they told me to stop and to wait out here as they went inside.

"Hey Squid, Pit, Barf bag we got a new tent mate," I hear X-ray say.

"Please tell me he's not some geek," I hear an unknown voice. I'm guess it's either Armpit or Barfbag.

"Not at all. You wanna meet _her_?"

"Her?" I hear Alan and my heart leaps.

"Yeah, she's smokin hot too!" Magnet says making me giggle.

"Hell yeah she is, I think hotter than your girl Squid," Zigzag says. Dang these boys are crazy.

I hear a huff, "whatever guys," Alan says. That brings a smile to my face.

"Come on girl!" Magnet calls me in.

I step through the flaps of the tent and Alan does a double take and freezes.

"Daaaaaaamn!" Armpit and Barfbag say together. I wave at them. I look back at Alan and he's still frozen. I put my bag on one of the cots and make my way towards him. He doesn't even seem to blink. I notice all the pictures I sent him on the pole by his cot and I smile.

I wave my hand in front of his face. Nothing. I look at the guys and they shrug with smirks on their faces.

I look back at him and do what I know would snap him out of it. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. He immediately responds kissing back and wrapping his arms around me causing me to smile in the kiss. I hear the guys muttering but I don't pay attention.

I've missed him so much. Soon we break the kiss to catch our breathes. After a few minutes of running his hands through my hair, which always calmed him down, he asks, "Em, not that I'm not happy to see you but...what are you doing here?" I sit down and pull him with me. "I got arrested." He was shocked, "For?" "Attempted murder supposively." Shock is all over his face.

"Johnny tried to rape me and I stabbed him with a broken bottle." Anger was all over his face, not at me but at Johnny. "And he didn't even get in trouble and you want to know something else." "What?" "That stupid cop that arrested you is the one who got me too and you won't believe this but he's Johnny's dad."

Now he's even more pissed off. "No wonder why we got in trouble and he didn't." I nod.

He brings up his hand and touches the side of my face and I flinch. I forgot all about the bruise there. "Did _he_ do this?" I nod, "When he shoved his disgusting tongue in my mouth I bit him and he smacked me." He actually growls.

"Damn your one tough cookie," X-ray says. I almost forgot about the guys.

"Well I wasn't going to let him take advantage without a fight." Alan pulls me into his arms holding me tight. I welcomed it, I missed being here.

A loud annoying bell goes off, "Come on Little Red, dinner time." Alan and I look at X-ray, "Little Red?" We both ask. "Yeah, it's your new name," he says smirking. I guess it's because of my hair. I smile, "I like it."

Alan gets up and takes my hand leading me outside. "As much as I wish you weren't here because of the guys here, minus our tent, I'm glad you are," he says kissing the side of my head. "Me too. I couldn't go to jail and I couldn't be happier to serve my time with you." He smiles down at me.

"So do I have to call you Squid now?" He chuckles, "No I like you calling me by my name."

As soon as we step into the cafeteria a bunch of guys started whistling and doing cat calls. I here one guy say, " how does the Squid dude get her less then one day?" and another one day, " won't be long until I get her." I feel Alan tense next to me as he pulls me in closer. "Just ignore them. I'm yours." He doesn't say anything as he leads me to the lunch get our slop of food and bread. He wasn't kidding about the food. I wasn't hungry but I got it anyways.

We sit down at a table and I immediately offer X-ray my bread. "Here X, I'm not hungry and I know you worked hard out there today." He was surprised I offered it but took it happily, "That's some girl you got there Squid," X tells him. He wraps and arm around my waist pulling me in closer, "I sure do."

"So how long do you have here?" Alan asks. I sigh, "Twenty four months…" They all say damn. I can tell Alan isn't happy, "I know what you're thinking, I'll be here a year after you get to go home." "I don't like that." "I know."

X spoke up, "Well she will have me and Zig, we will be here a little longer after she leaves. You know we'll keep her safe for you." Alan nods but he's still not happy.

"What did all you do to get here?" I ask.

They go around the table one by one saying what they did.

Magnet: stealing a puppy

Armpit: illegal gambling

Zigzag: setting fire to his school

Barfbag: vandalizing his principles house

X-ray: no response

I didn't push X-ray, he obviously doesn't want to talk about it.

After dinner we went back to the tent and I picked the unavailable cot next to Alan which he pulled right next to his making me laugh. He just gives me a wink while I hear someone mutter _lucky bastard._

"Oh I brought gifts!" I said reaching inside my bag.

I hand Alan his tooth picks which earns me a kiss. Wow did I miss his kisses. I took out both decks of cards, "I know how borrowing it can get here so I brought these for us." The guys got excited. "Can we play strip poker?" Magnet asked earning him a death glare from Alan. I laugh, "I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want Allan to kill you."

I go back to my bag and reach for the tin, "And last but not least, the best thing," I pull it out and they all come closer. "Please tell me those are your mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies," Alan says drooling. I giggle and pop the lid. Now they are all drooling.

I take one cookie and pass it around.

_Mmmm's_ being heard from all around the tent.

After they all took their showers we laid down. Alan pulled me in close to him giving me a kiss. "I'm so happy to have you back in my arms," He whispers. I smile at him as I snuggle into him, "I'm glad to be back in them."

"Now get some sleep tomorrow is your first hole and it's going to be hard."

"Great," I mutter and immediately fall to sleep in Alan's arms.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Emily/Little Red!**

**Yay I finally got reviews! Thank you so much Goneismyfave1, ForeverTeamEdward13 and 'guest'. It means a lot and I'm so happy you like it so far. This chapter is dedicated to the three of you! Enjoy my lovelies!**

Chapter 4

I wake up screaming and falling to the floor to a very annoying and loud sound. It takes me only a few seconds to remember where I am when I hear the sound of laughter coming from all the guys. I look up to see Alan looking very smug at me.

I groan and roll over putting my face on the floor. I did not want to get up early. I like my sleep.

Alan chuckles, "come on babe, we have to get up." I groan, "Give me five more hours." This causes them all to laugh again.

I feel myself being lifted up off the ground, "come on sunshine, your first hole awaits," Alan says as he puts me down on the cot and gives me my boots and jump suit.

I pull the suit over my cheer shorts and tank, put on the boots and put my hair in a messy bun. Before walking out I cover myself in sunscreen, grab my aviators and gloves.

I'm leaning against Alan as we get in line in front of the 'library' to get our shovels. I made sure to avoid the shovel with the tape on it knowing its X-rays.

After getting my shovel and canteen from Mr. Sir, I grab a tortilla with no honey; I'm very allergic to it.

We follow Mr. Sir out to our dig site and he shows me where to start digging. I sit my canteen down and set my shovel to the ground. As soon as I jump on it to start my hole I fall straight down on my butt with a hard oomph.

Mr. Sir laughs, "one down...a million to go." I glare at him as I get back up and try again. I stumble a couple more times before actually making a dent.

Damn this ground is tough. You would think with it being like a desert out here the ground would be softer.

I look to see how the guys are doing and theirs are so much better than mine. Alan looks up at me and gives me a wink before going back to his hole.

This is going to be a long day.

Around noon, the sun is high up in the sky, blazing down on me. I swear I'm about to shrivel up like a raisin out here. I ran out of water about a hour ago.

I see a dust cloud heading towards us. I look hard at it and notice it being the water truck. I wanted to cry I was so happy. I drag myself out of my hole which is about to my knees. Everyone else's is so much deeper.

I groan as I pull the gloves off of my hands and cringe at the blisters. Alan comes over to me and looks at them. I hear him mutter a 'damn' before kissing the inside each of my palms.

The gesture made my heart skip and made me smile. "Soon they'll callus," he informs me. He grabs my canteen for me and leads me to the water truck and hands me my canteen. He gets in line and I notice that they have an order they go in. X-Ray, Arm pit, Alan, Zigzag, Magnet, and Barf bag. I take my spot at the end and wait my turn.

After eating my lunch and drinking a eighth of my water; I start back on my hole. I swear this thing will be the death of me.

As time went by, the guys slowly started finishing their holes.

A shadow covers me and I look up to see a filthy Alan looking down at me. "You're done?" I ask taking a drink of my water. He nods, "do you want me to wait for you?" I look around and notice a have still about a foot and a half left.

"No, go ahead and get cleaned up. If I'm not back before dinner, send a search party."

He chuckles and says ok.

It takes me another hour and a half to finish my hole. I throw my hands up in victory to have completed it. I toss my canteen and shovel out of the hole and try to get myself out...problem is I can't.

The hole is literally two inches shorter than me. I go to reach for my shovel to make little holes for me to help climb out but I tossed it out of reach.

Great job Em, I tell myself.

After about ten minutes I sit down in the shaded part of my hole and start singing to myself out loud. I mentally laugh at the song that comes to mind.

_Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

I get up and start dancing around the hole now.

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life_

I hear a chuckle and turn really fast to see my amused boyfriend looking down at me. He then puffs out his chest and flexes his arms, "your knight in shining armor has arrived!" He says in a deep voice.

I giggle and put my hands over my heart, "I thought I would help would never come and I would have to live in this hole for the rest of my life." He laughs and reaches down to me.

I take his hands and he pulls me up. I kiss his cheek, "my hero." We both laugh. It's always like this with us. I can never grow tired of it.

"Tossed your shovel too far?" He asks. I nod. I go to walk away but he stops me. I give him a confused look but he points to my hole.

"You have to spit in it when you're done." He tells me.

I cork up an eyebrow but don't ask why. I go to spit but my mouth is to dry. I look at my boyfriend dying of laughter. So I start walking away.

"I'm sorry Em, wait for me," he says with laughter hidden in his voice.

When I get back to camp the dinner bell goes off but I'm not hungry. I just want to get cleaned up and lay down. I have to convince Alan to go ahead and I'll see him after dinner.

I slip on my bikini before heading to the showers. All the boys are at dinner so no one sees me heading over there.

The cold water shocks me at first but it feels amazing.

Knowing I only have a limited amount of time I hurry up and wash up and spend the rest of the time I have just letting the water cascade down my body.

When the water shuts off I grab my towel and dry off. I step out of the stall to head back to the tent but I walk right into a huge chest.

I look up to see a cocky Lump looking down at me.

"Hey there beautiful."

**Review my loves!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only own Emily/Little Red!**

**I'm seriously loving the reviews! Thank you so much and please keep it coming. To my newest reviewer Rainie3Winx, this chapter is for you! Enjoy my lovelies!**

Chapter 5

"Hey there beautiful," Lump says to me as he slowly steps closer to me.

I back up but I soon hit the back of the shower stall.

Great, I'm trapped.

"Damn, you look sexy as hell in that bikini," he says causing chills all over my body.

I look around trying to see if I can find anyone who can help me but it seems everyone is still at dinner.

Lump is now directly in front of me, I can feel his disgusting breath on me. There is no where I can go, no where to escape.

He brings a hand up and touches the side of my face and goes to my hair getting his nasty fingers tangled in it. He grabs a handful of it and brings my face closer to his. "It's been a long time since I've seen or touched a girl," he starts as he looks down at my lips, "and those lips of yours look mighty delicious," he says licking his lips.

"And that body," he actually growls, "damn."

Next thing I know his cracked, dried lips are on mine. I try my hardest to push him away and keep my lips sealed. His free hand starts to roam my body. I start to whimper. I don't want to be going through this again.

I can't scream, that would only leave him a chance to stick his tongue down my throat; he's too strong for me to get him off of me; so I'm trapped with no one to help me.

Before I know it, he his pulled off of me and I fall to the floor of the shower. I look up to see all of my D tent boys but with Alan on top of Lump punching him as everyone else holds him down. I don't try to stop Alan, I just sit here and watch him while trying to cover myself as much as I can with my towel.

The fight…well beating is soon broken up when Mr. Sir and Mom push the boys away from Lump and pull Alan off of Lump.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Mr. Sir growls.

Alan not seeming to hear him just kept glaring at Lump.

"Lump was taking an advantage of Little Red," Armpit speaks up.

Mr. Sir and Mom look at me just realizing I was there, tightly wrapped in my towel on the ground.

"Is this true?" Mr. Sir asks me. I nod my head and look up at Alan; he's now looking at me, not with anger but with pain in his eyes.

"Well, let's not let this happen again," Mr. Sir says as he starts to walk away pushing Lump in front of him.

"That's it?" All the boys say surprised. Alan has now helped me up and has his arms around me.

Mom turns around and looks at us, "What do you mean _'that's it'?_ I think you did enough taking this into your own hands," he says pointing to Lump whose nose is bleeding and has two black eyes. "I see no reason to take further action."

With that they walked away.

The boys all look at me asking me if I'm ok but all I can do is nod. They all stay there as Alan takes me to the tent.

When we get inside he sits me on the cot and just holds me. I don't know how long we are like that until he finally says something. "I'm so sorry Em." The pain is all in his voice. I look up at him, "Why are you sorry?"

"For leaving you alone and not being there to protect you." He doesn't meet my eyes.

"Alan, please look at me." He sighs but meets my eyes, "This is no way your fault, I wanted to take a shower and have you eat dinner. There was no way knowing this was going to happen."

"That's just it Em," he says standing up, running his hand through his hair, "I knew something like this would happen if you were to ever come here. Why do you think I said that when I wrote to you? The guys in our tent are good guys compared to the other half of the camp."

He sits back down next to me and takes my hands in his, "Em…Lump is in here for rape." I inhaled deeply hearing that. "I don't know what I would do if we didn't get there in time." "But you did Alan," I interrupt him, "You did and I'm ok." "But I'm not Em…I'm not."

He is filled with so much pain and sadness. So I do the only thing I know that would help him and that's wrap my arms around his waist, putting my head on his chest. It doesn't take long for him to wrap his around my shoulders. I kiss him softly on his neck and look up at him.

"I love you Alan," this makes him smile making me smile, "I love you most Em."

Alan leans down and presses his lips to mine. His lips are nothing like Lumps, I sigh into the kiss and he deepens it.

That is when the rest of the boys decide to make their entrance.

"Well today certainly was interesting," X-ray says as he sits down on his cot. The rest of the boys nod in agreement.

I look at all the boys, "Thank you." They give me questioning looks, "For earlier…with Lump."

"Your one of us Little Red and we look after each other," Magnet tells me smiling. The guys all nod. "Well thank you anyways."

"Speaking of earlier, I don't think it's safe to take a shower by yourself anymore especially with that…um…bikini," Zigzag says pointing to the bikini I'm still wearing. "I don't think…" I started but Alan cut me off, "He's right Em, it's only a matter of time before someone else wants to try something. So I'll go with you for now on to keep watch."

I knew there was going to be no arguing with him so I just nod. He sighed with relief when he realized I wasn't going to fight him about it.

Alan holds up a sheet for me so I can get changed out of my bikini. I put on a pair of red cheer shorts and a white tank.

"Who wants to play some Uno?" Barfbag asks after I get done changing.

Liking the change of subject we all decided to play.

We had a great time sitting in a circle playing Uno for a while. It was funny every time Magnet got one card, instead of saying 'Uno' he would say 'one'. In his words, "Uno is Spanish for one, so if your going to say one in my language, I'll say it in yours." I thought Magnet was a trip.

I see myself becoming really good friends with all the boys, me being the closest with Magnet, he seemed like a brother figure to me. Alan seeing this smiled at me.

Soon I was having trouble keeping my eyes open so I went to lie down. The boys soon followed.

Alan got behind me, pulling my back to his chest with his arms around me. The one place I felt very safe.

Today was a very hard and interesting first day. Hopefully the ones to follow will get some what easier.

**Reviews are like candy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own Emily/Little Red**

**Thank you to all of you for the reviews. You all are absolutely amazing! Shout out to my newest reviewers: Rosewolf17 and Katniss12. This chapter is for you! Enjoy my lovelies!**

Chapter 6

The next couple of weeks started to get a little better. I'm still an extremely slow digger but at least I figured out how to get myself out of my hole when I finished now.

When it came time for my showers Alan would always be there standing outside my stall just incase another Lump incident happened.

Lump has kept his distance from me since Alan did a good number on his face. He would just give us a dirty look when ever he saw me, Alan, or one of the D tent boys.

The boys have become like a whole other family to me, especially Magnet. Magnet was like the brother I never had. I don't know why but since we first played Uno together, there was this closeness between us. I was close with the others but with Magnet, I feel like I've grown up with him.

Alan likes it that I'm close with the boys. Besides the day I came here, none of them have made any comments or anything about me. He knows that none of them would try anything with me. I guess it's like some brotherly type pack thing between guys. I don't know.

I hear the annoying alarm this morning but I don't get up.

"Come on Em," Alan says giving me a kiss on the back is the head as he gets up. I try but I'm in a lot of pain and discomfort.

I groan and hold my stomach.

"You ok Little Red?" I hear Magnet ask but I don't reply. Hearing Magnets question as well catches Alan's attention.

"Em, baby, what's wrong?"

I know what it is but I can't form the words.

I hear someone run out of the tent and comes back soon with Mom.

"What's the problem Emily?" Mom asks but I just groan and hold my stomach.

I hear him tell Alan to pick me up and follow him. Where to? No clue.

That's until I see us outside the warden's house. I swallow hard; I have not met or even seen the warden yet.

"What is it?" I hear a woman's voice say from inside. The door opens and I see a pretty woman with long brown hair. "What's wrong with Little Red?" She asks. I'm surprised she knows my nickname from the boys.

"She woke up like this ma'am. She's in some serious pain," Alan explains with worry in his voice.

She motions for them to bring me inside and Alan lays me down on the couch. I shiver from the cold air.

"Pendanski, take Squid to his hole. I'll take care of her," the warden says. Before Alan can say anything else, mom takes him outside.

It's quiet for a few moments before she says anything to me and when she does, it's in a sweet caring voice which surprises me. "Is it your time of the month sweetie?" I nod, "yes ma'am. They wouldn't allow me to bring any kind of medicine for cramps when I came here. My first days are always horrible for me."

She nodded in understanding.

The warden gets up and leaves the room to come back about a minute later with a glass of water.

She holds her other hand out and I see two very familiar pills, Midol, thank God. I sit up and take the pills and water. I swallowed them down in a heart beat.

"Thank you so much ma'am," I say very gratefully. She smiles at me. I get up to head out to start on my hole but she stops me.

"I have something else for you to do Little Red," she tells me. I give her a questioning look. "Being a woman, I know how difficult it is going to be taking care of your needs during this time of the month out there," I nod, "so when this time comes every month, for that whole week you will stay at the camp cleaning a different building/area everyday."

I liked that idea, especially if it got me away from digging holes for a week.

"Today you can clean inside of here and when needed I'll give you some Midol, and so you don't have to worry about any embarrassment, you can take your showers in here for the week as well."

I sighed with relief at her words. I was worried about the showers during this time.

"Thank you so much ma'am." She just smiles and tells me where the cleaning supplies are.

I take my time thoroughly cleaning each room in her house. The warden has been so kind to me, I wanted to make sure I did a great job.

Around lunch time she asks me to join her in the dining area. I was hesitant at first but joined her. She could tell I was nervous.

"There's no need to be nervous sweetie. I could use some girl talk. I can't tell you the last time I had a conversation with another female."

I smile at her.

"So how long have you and Squid been together?" She asks causing me to have a coughing fit from the water I was drinking. "I'm sorry?" I manage to get out.

"It's obvious that you two were together before you came here." I nod, "yes ma'am. It'll be four years in two months for us, but we've known each other since pre-k." She smiles at me, "that's really cute. I can see the love he has for you when he brought you in this morning."

I just smile.

"I'm aware you two have been sleeping together as well."

I feel my face go hot, "yes...yes ma'am," I say hesitantly, "but we aren't doing anything I swear."

She laughs, "I know your not. You're to sweet and innocent to do that." I didn't know whether to take it as an insult or compliment.

"Thank you?"

She laughs again, "I mean that in a good way."

For the rest of lunch we talked about mine and Alan's relationship. I felt like I could really talk to her.

After lunch I decided to go ahead and clean up the kitchen. She stayed at the table flipping through some papers.

"So why a detention camp?" I ask her.

She looks up at me, "well my grand daddy use to own the lake before it stopped raining and dried up. He never left. When I would come to visit him and I got in trouble...he would make me dig a hole saying it builds character and discipline. I hated digging those holes but it did put an effect on me. I never wanted to be bad again. When he died he left this all to me, I decided to do something useful out of it."

"Yeah those holes suck but they are effective...to me anyways."

"I know you're not a bad girl, I read your file; got sent here for attempted murder when defending yourself from being almost raped." I shiver at her words thinking about Johnny. "Which is why Squid got sent here before you for trying to protect you from the same guy."

I nod, "yes ma'am. Johnny didn't get in any trouble at all because his dad is the one who made our arrests." She was shocked, "well...Damn." I just nod and finish up the kitchen.

When I finally finish up cleaning around 3, which is great compared to finishing my hole around 5, she allows me to take a shower. It felt amazing to take a hot shower.

After I was done I went to see if the boys were done with their holes but only X and Magnet were done. X went to take his shower while Magnet and I played cards. He wanted to know what happened today but I explained I would tell him when everyone was here so I don't have to repeat myself a few times.

"So why a puppy?" I ask him.

He looks at me with his eyes that I swear look like a puppy, "I always wanted one but my dad would never let me have one. I went to just go look at them one day and there was this yellow lab in this tiny cage and I couldn't take seeing him like that and they wanted $1000 for him. So I broke into his cage and stuck him in my pocket. I almost made it out but he started barking."

I busted out laughing. Not because he got caught but the idea of his pocket barking. "That's so cute, sweet, yet hilarious all at the same time." We were both laughing so hard, I didn't even hear Alan come in.

Magnet gives me a little push like a brother would do his sister knocking me on the floor only causing us to laugh even harder.

When I tried to catch my breath, I look up from where I'm laying and see Alan looking down at me very amused. "Hey Squidy," Magnet and I say at the same time which causes another round of a laughter.

Alan laughs at us, "looks like your feeling better." I take a deep breath to calm myself. When I finally calm down and nod, "yes a lot better, the warden helped me out. I'll explain everything later."

He tells me ok and leans down and kisses me.

After everyone got back I explained how one week a month I won't be digging a hole but cleaning around the camp so I can take care of my lady problems.

"You're so lucky you're a girl," Armpit mumbles.

I laugh, "yep being a girl definitely has its props here."

**Please review and tell me what ya'll think about Little Red and the warden bonding. I wanted to show a nicer side of her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I only own Emily/Little Red.**

Chapter 7

Today is supposed to be my last day not digging a hole. I really don't want to go back to it tomorrow, I've really enjoyed just cleaning, even though every where is disgusting besides the warden's cabin.

As the morning alarm goes off I slip on my jumpsuit tying the arms around my waist and follow the boys to the library while I wait to be told where to go by Mr. Sir.

After Alan gets his shovel he gives me a kiss on the side of the head, "have fun." I smile up at him, "you too." I watch him as he leaves with the boys following Mom to their dig site for the day.

"Ok girl scout, your cleaning my office today," Mr. Sir tells me. I roll my eyes as I follow him. When I step into his office I want to gag when I see all the sunflower seeds all over the floor.

"Seriously Mr. Sir?" I ask while pointing out all the seeds. He just shrugs. "Aren't the lizards attracted to sunflower seeds?"

"If they are I have this," he says as he points out the gun on his hip. I just shake my head as I leave to go get the cleaning supplies. First things first was to get rid of these seeds.

Even though his office was a disaster, it didn't take me to long to clean it since his office is pretty small.

I was finishing the last bit which was arranging his desk when I hear Mr. Sir come in.

"Very nice girl scout, I don't think my office has ever looked this nice." I smile at his compliment.

"I found a small garbage can in the supply closet; I put it beside your desk for your seeds. Don't want any lizards sneaking up on you do we?" He corks up an eyebrow at me, "Plus it will help keep your office from getting less disgusting." He just grunts as he sits down.

I grab all the supplies and go to leave but he stops me. "Oh you will have a new tent mate today, he should be here in about an hour. None of the boys will be back by then so meet up with Pendanski to meet him." He informs me. "Yes sir Mr. Sir," I say saluting him causing him to roll his eyes at me.

I put all the supplies away and go grab a clean set of clothes before going to the warden's cabin.

I don't walk straight in. I knock and wait for her to let me in. The warden peeks through the curtains and smiles when she sees that it's me.

"Hey Little Red, your done early."

"Mr. Sir's office was disgusting but small." She nods, "Let me guess, the sunflower seeds?" I nod, "Yep."

She sits down on her couch and I head straight back to take a shower.

Once done I walk down the hallway and stop by her bureau and look at all the news paper clippings on her wall. They were all about a woman named Kissing Kate Barlow.

"Kissing Kate Barlow," the warden says behind me making me jump.

"She was a teacher here a long time ago when the lake was still here. My grand daddy had a huge thing for her but she always turned him down. She was caught kissing a colored boy named Sam that was helping fix up her school house. Grand daddy was the one who seen them and flipped out. Of course today that wouldn't be a problem, but back in those old days it was considered to be very wrong." She explained.

"So they were going to hang him but grand daddy went out on his boat where he found Sam in the middle of the lake and shot him. Kate went crazy and became a huge outlaw robbing banks and what not. She would always kiss the men she killed. But since that day that my grand daddy shot Sam, it never rained again."

All I can manage to say when she's finished is 'wow.' I couldn't believe the story she told me. It was definitely a sad story…to me anyways.

"There's some lunch on the table." I follow her to her kitchen and sit down and eat the food she's prepared.

All week for lunch I would join her. She said she really enjoys having a girl to talk to. I can't blame her being the only girl here and having to deal with Mom and Mr. Sir all the time.

Despite her being the warden, I've enjoyed talking to her and getting to know her…well I usually did most of the talking, but I kinda looked at her like a aunt figure. I would never tell her that but it's how I felt with her.

After lunch I took our plates and washed them, it was the least I could do. I was looking through the window above the sink when I saw the familiar bus approaching the camp. "Guess my new tent mate is here." I say as I dry the last plate.

"Go meet up with Pendanski. Remember your starting back on your holes tomorrow." I nod, "Yes ma'am. And thank you for this week." She gives me a smile, "I'm a woman too Little Red, it's the least I could do while you're here."

With that I leave her cabin.

"Come on Emily!" Mom yells for me. I roll my eyes as I meet him by the wreck room. "Your new tent mate is here. This is going to be an interesting one." I cork an eyebrow up at him. "More than me; the first and only girl to ever come here?" He chuckles at me, "Not that interesting, but it is said that this one won't talk."

"Won't or can't?" He shrugs, "No clue."

We approach the building where they keep the jumpsuits and such. "Hector Zeroni, just because you've done bad things, doesn't make you a bad person."

I look to see a small boy with crazy hair. He doesn't look older than twelve. What did a poor little kid like him do to come here?

Hector looks at Mom like he's crazy and then his eyes get wide when he sees me. Probably shocked to see a girl here.

He follows Mom and me once he gets his gear from Mr. Sir.

Mom explains how he's in D tent for Diligence, yada yada yada, same crap he told me.

"Ok _Zero,_ go with Emily here and she will show you to your tent and introduce you to your tent mates."

_Zero?_ I gave Mom a questioning look but he just walks away.

"Come on, I'll show you around." He doesn't meet my eyes but follows me. I showed him where the cafeteria, wreck room, and showers were. Explained to not bother the warden, even though I don't think he would. I finally bring him to our tent and show him to his cot.

I take a seat on mine and Alan's with my legs crossed looking at him and tell him about all the guys and how they got here, except for X. Also so he's not confused, I told him about mine and Alan's relationship.

Of course he just looked at me the whole time not saying a single word, barely even moves. It's like I'm talking to a statue.

"Not trying to be rude or anything but can you talk?" He nods his head, "But you won't?" He nods his head again.

That's when X and Alan come in. They notice Hector right away.

"X, Alan this is Hector, he's our new tent mate." They try to introduce themselves but he just looks at them. "Is something wrong with him?" Alan asks as he walks over to me giving me a kiss on the top of my head. "He just doesn't talk. Mom called him _Zero._"

"Mom actually called someone something besides their given name?" X asks. I nod, "Well that's what we'll call him, Zero." I was a little taken back. "You ok with that Zero?" X asks him. He just shrugs his shoulders. "Ok then." X then leaves to take his shower.

"I'm going to get cleaned up too babe," Alan says as he grabs his clothes and leaves.

I look at Hector, "Are you really ok with being called Zero?" He shrugs and then lies down.

I can't help but to feel bad for him and that I need to take him under my wing.

I just hope I can get him to open up to me.

**Review my lovelies! I'll try to update this weekend if not there will definitely be one Monday. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I only own Emily/Little Red.**

**Completely loving all the reviews! Because I'm getting so many I decided to give you an update. It's kinda short but it's a little something. Thank you to my new reviewer NinaVuelta93. This chapter is for you hun!**

**Heads up this chapter gets really tense.**

Chapter 8

"Oh my God I swear I'm going to melt into a huge puddle of me!" I yell as I lean against the side of my hole.

It was around noon and the sun was beating down harder then usual...well I think so. Nice way to start back on my holes.

The guys chuckle at me. "I'm not kidding guys, if you look in here soon, you will just see a red puddle. The sun is melting the dye off of me."

"Stop being a drama queen Little Red," Magnet laughs. I stick my tongue at him.

I see the water truck coming with lunch so I go ahead and drag myself out of my hole and pour the rest of my water over my head.

Wow this feels amazing!

I open my eyes to see all the guys besides Zero starring at me. I give them all a wink as I meet up with the truck.

About thirty minutes after eating lunch I notice Zero standing up outside his hole. "Are you already done?" He nods and starts to walk away. All of us are starring at him with disbelief. I think that's the fastest anyone has ever finished their hole.

"Wait!" Zigzag says stopping him, "you have to spit in it once your done."

I still didn't understand that whole concept but did it anyways. Zero looks at Zigzag for a moment before going back to his hole and spitting into it.

After he was out of ear shot the boys started talking about him.

"How did he dig it that fast?"

"Is it really the right size?"

"Does he have a smaller shovel?"

They kept going on and on about it. Barf bag even got out of his hole to check to see if was done right.

I have to say...I'm envious of Zero right now. I'm only half way done.

...

Tonight we have a session with Mom. So far he hasn't gotten to me during them and I hope he doesn't tonight either. I really don't feel like talking about what happened with Johnny.

"Let's start with...Zero," mom starts.

Zero doesn't even look up. He just starred at the center of our circle.

"Want to talk about how you got here?"

Nothing.

"How about how fast you dug today?"

Nothing.

"Give me one word."

Nothing.

Mom eventually gives up. I can tell he's frustrated.

"Ok then...Emily."

Damn.

"Let's talk about why you're here."

"No that's ok."

"Come on now."

"They all already know why so I don't see any point in it." I really didn't.

"Do you think this is all about you? That you're a little princess and everyone has to have their eyes set on only you?"

What the hell?

"Excuse..." he cuts me off.

"You get your boyfriend next to you sent here because he just had to defend _you_ from some guy who had to have _you_."

My mouth is hanging open.

"Then supposedly this same guy tried to "rape" _you_ which you ended up stabbing with a broken bottle."

I feel my eyes filling up with tears.

"Then _you_ decide to come here knowing it's an all boys camp filled with criminals where _you_ almost got "raped" causing your whole tent to come to _your_ rescue. Don't you see a trend happening here?"

I feel a few tears actually escape. I look around at the guys to see shock all over their faces. Alan looks emotionless.

"Take a reality check 'Little Red'," he sneers at my nickname, "nothing is about _you_."

Mom has this satisfied smirk on his face as I start wiping the tears that are now freefalling. If his goal was to bring be down and make me cry...goal accomplished.

But the question is why? I haven't done anything to him.

Alan looks at me and for the first time ever...I can't read his face. He looks away from me and I feel my heart break. Does he really think that he's right about I have to have everything about me?

Not being able to take it anymore, I run out of the cafeteria. The tears continue to fall as I run. I don't know where to go. I just can't face anyone right now.

I trip over my own feet and fall straight into my stomach knocking the wind out of me. I look around me but there is no one...not even Alan. The tears seem to fall harder at that.

I feel like I've lost him. And none of what he said is true and Alan should know that. He knows me better than anyone.

I just lay there for a little bit not having the strength to pull myself up.

Soon I feel a set of arms around me pulling me up. I feel my heart leap a little thinking that Alan still loves me.

When I turn I feel so disappointed to see its Magnet. Regardless he pulls me into a hug.

"Don't listen to mom Little Red, we know that's not how you are at all."

"Not everybody." I whisper.

He pulls back and gives me a confused look. I pull myself out of his arms and wipe my face a little. "I'm sorry Magnet, I just...i just can't do this right now."

With that I leave him there and go to the one place I hope I can feel welcomed and get away from the guys for a while.

The warden's cabin.

**Please review! Let me know you think about having Squid's POV during this chapter for the next one. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I only own Emily/Little Red.**

**Rainie3Winx, thank you so much for the compliment about the Washington Post. I never thought my writing was **_**that**_** good. You and all my lovely reviewers are making me feel really great. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. As requested here is Squid's POV. ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

_Squid's POV_

I wake up to the annoying alarm. Damn I hate that thing.

I hear mumbling next to me and I see Em with the pillow over her face. I smile at her as I pull it off of her. "Come on sunshine it's time to get up." She glares at me making me chuckle. "Don't look at me like that." She tries to keep at it but her lips start to tug up, "Uh huh see you can't fight it."

This causes her to give me that beautiful smile that I love. I lean down and give her a kiss.

"Ugh, I really don't want to go back to those horrible holes today?" She whines making me chuckle at her. I toss her her jumpsuit and boots after I slip mine on. She gives me those sad puppy dog eyes but a pillow gets thrown in her face.

"Chill out chicetta, you had a whole week off from them. You don't know how much you suck." She laughs as she throws it back at Magnet. "Ok ok I'm sorry," she says getting up to get ready.

As much as I know she hates that time of the month, I'm glad she was able to get time away from the holes. I wish I was able to get time off but the only chance I have with that is if I find something while digging, which no one ever has, or wait till my time here is done and that is another eleven months.

…

I'm in the middle of digging my hole when I hear Em yelling. "Oh my God I swear I'm going to melt into a huge puddle of me!"

I can't help the chuckle that escapes at her. It is pretty hot today but it must feel worse for her for the week off she had from out here.

The guys start to chuckle at her as well. "I'm not kidding guys, if you look in here soon, you will just see a red puddle. The sun is melting the dye off of me."

We start laughing harder. I could actually imagine seeing a bright red puddle in the middle of her hole.

"Stop being a drama queen Little Red," Magnet laughs. I look out to see her stick her tongue at him. I smile at the interaction.

Em and Magnet have gotten pretty close like a brother/sister. She's always wanted a brother but her mom couldn't have anymore kids after she was born. So to see she has some kind of brother figure in her life makes me happy. Magnet really is a good guy.

The guys and I hear the water truck coming with lunch so we start to get out of our holes to get ready but I freeze when I see Em pour the rest of her water over her head. I swear my body got ten degrees hotter if possible out here. She's already hot but...DAMN I have one sexy ass girlfriend.

She notices that we are all starring at her…well all of us besides Zero. She smiles and gives us all a wink as she beats us to the water truck. No one stops her from being first in line, not even X.

Like usual during lunch, Em would sit with me inside mine in the shaded area and eat our lunch together.

She was leaning her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed. "I wish we were back home under our tree." I look down at her. She looks up at me to meet my eyes. "That was the last time everything was actually perfect for once you know." I nod. "I know what you mean Em, that was a perfect day…well for the most part." I say.

"Please don't think about the rest. Just think about us at the lake, sitting under our tree, nice breeze blowing around us." I can tell she's trying to get my mind off of what happened and it's starting to work.

I remember that day and how I was thinking about when and how I was planning on proposing to her when we graduate. I had everything planned and now with all that's happened, I have to delay it all. I figured I've lost my job. So now I have to get a new one after I get out of here so I can get the money to get her a ring.

How much I wish I could go back to that day and change the events from that night.

I must of got lost in my thoughts cause I'm snapped out of them when I feel her lips on mine. When she pulls away she has that beautiful smile on her face. "I'm going to get back to digging, I don't want to be out here all day." I smile at her and help her up, "Yeah, you're a slow digger," I laugh at her. She playfully smacks my arm before getting out of my hole and getting back to hers.

…

Not to long after lunch I hear Em, "Are you already done?" I see her asking Zero. He nods and starts to walk away. All of us are starring at him with disbelief. How the hell did he finish his hole so fast? I still have maybe a hour, hour and a half till I'm done.

"Wait!" Zigzag says stopping him, "you have to spit in it once you're done."

We always spit in our holes once we're done, it's like saying 'screw you' or sticking it to the man as Armpit puts it. Zero looks at Zigzag for a moment before going back to his hole and spitting into it.

After he was out of ear shot we all started talking about him.

"How did he dig it that fast?"

"Is it really the right size?"

"Does he have a smaller shovel?"

They kept going on and on about it. Barf bag even got out of his hole to check to see if was done right.

...

Tonight we have a session with Mom. I always hate these things. Having to talk about what we done to get here, our lives, how do we plan to change, and all that kind of crap.

We're sitting in the usual circle in the cafeteria. I have Em to my right. I can tell she doesn't want to be here. So far Mom has yet to get to her and I can tell she really doesn't want to talk about Johnny. Hell, I don't either.

"Let's start with...Zero," mom starts.

This should be interesting. None of us have been able to get a single word out of him yet. Em keeps trying but all she can get is nods or shrugging of the shoulders.

Zero doesn't even look up. He just starred at the center of our circle.

"Want to talk about how you got here?"

Nothing.

"How about how fast you dug today?"

Nothing.

"Give me one word."

Nothing.

Mom eventually gives up. I smirk when I see that's he's frustrated.

"Ok then...Emily."

I look over at her and see a defeated look on her face.

"Let's talk about why you're here."

"No that's ok."

"Come on now."

"They all already know why so I don't see any point in it." I nod, she told the whole tent the day she got here.

"Do you think this is all about you? That you're a little princess and everyone has to have their eyes set on only you?"

Whoa, what the hell?

"Excuse..." she starts to say but he cuts her off.

"You get your boyfriend next to you sent here because he just had to defend _you_ from some guy who had to have _you_." He says pointing at me.

I look at her to see her mouth is hanging open.

"Then supposedly this same guy tried to "rape" _you_ which you ended up stabbing with a broken bottle."

What the hell is he getting at with all this?

"Then _you_ decide to come here knowing it's an all boys camp filled with criminals where _you_ almost got "raped" causing your whole tent to come to _your_ rescue. Don't you see a trend happening here?"

She decided to come here because she wanted to be with me. Yeah she knew the risks but that doesn't mean anything…does it.

"Take a reality check 'Little Red'," he sneers at her nickname, "nothing is about _you_."

Is this really all about her?

I take a chance and look at her to see tears going down her cheeks. I can't bring myself to look at her anymore so I look away and look at the center of the circle…like Zero.

I hear a chair fall to the ground and the sound of someone running out. I look to see Em is gone. I look at Mom and see that he has a smirk on his face, "Don't let her drag you down with her Alan," he tells me as he gets up to head into the kitchen.

The guys all looked shocked…but Magnet is glaring at me.

"Are you just going to sit there and take all that?" He asks.

"What do you want me to do huh?"

"Maybe try to defend your girl would be something."

"Mom's the doctor…maybe he's right." I can't believe I just said that…do I mean that?

"Are you kidding me right now! You know her better than anyone. You love that girl and know that she is not selfish like that. Can you honestly look at me and tell me that she is?"

I look at him but I can't say anything.

"That's what I thought. We've only known her for a month," he says talking about him and the guys, "and we know she is not like that at all. She is the most selfless person I've ever known."

I look down at my hands at that. I hear his chair slide across the floor and he steps closer to me, "You do _not_ deserve her." He hisses before leaving.

I look at all the guys to see them glaring at me, even Zero is.

"Man what is wrong with you? You know Little Red is not like that." X says as he gets up to leave with the guys following after him. I can't look at them as they leave.

But I do when I hear a small voice say, "She's not like that."

I'm surprised to see it was Zero.

I'm not sure how long I sit there until I realize that I'm an idiot.

I run to the tent to find Em but the guys just stare at me. "She's not here," Magnet hisses as he turns away from me.

My heart stops.

I've really messed up. I hope I haven't lost her forever.

**YAY this is the longest chapter yet! Hope you all liked Squid's POV.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I only own Emily/Little Red**

**Sorry I haven't updated, my whole family (me, the hubby, 4 year old daughter, & 3 month old son) got the flu. I'm feeling better now and can FINALLY update. YAY! Thank you for being patient with me and ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

I'm sitting on the floor in front of the warden's couch as she sits behind me braiding my hair. I know no one could picture her doing this but I'm not complaining. It's something my mom does when I'm feeling like I am right now.

After the warden saw me outside her door crying my eyes out, it's like she went into mother hen mood. She sat me down on the couch and made some hot chocolate as she listened to me.

I don't think I've seen someone look as mad as she did when she heard what Mom said to me. "He is such a dick and a major pain in my ass, don't listen to him Little Red. I know you and know that you are not some little self-centered princess." It made me feel good that she thought that.

"What about Alan?" I ask her once she taps the top of my head telling me that she's done with my hair. I ran my hand over my hair feeling the two nice and tight French braids.

I pull myself onto the couch as she smiles at me.

"Squid is a moron if he honestly believes what Pendanski said. He's known you his whole life and should know better than that."

"But you didn't see his face…he looked…he looked like he couldn't believe he didn't realize it sooner. He couldn't even look at me." I felt my eyes fill up with tears again.

"If he honestly believes that then he never deserved you in the first place."

As much as it hurts to think that, maybe she's right.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight, but you still have to dig in the morning." I nod in understanding. "But try to give yourself time to think about what is going on. Even tell him that if he tries to talk to you."

"I will. Thank you."

She pats my leg before as she gets up heading to her room.

I'm so thankful for her letting me stay here tonight.

I just don't know how I'm going to handle being Alan in the morning.

…

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

In the morning the usual annoying alarm went off.

Emily pulls herself up off of the warden's couch and heads to the tent to get her jumpsuit.

The only person there was Magnet. He was surprised but happy to see the girl he has come to look at as his little sister, even if it's a six months difference, walk in.

He walks up to her and pulls her into his arms.

She couldn't help but smile as Magnet hugged her.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be coming back or not."

Emily chuckles lightly, "There's not really any where else I could go."

"Where were you last night?"

"The warden's."

He nods. "Squid has…" Emily puts her hand up cutting him off. "Please don't Magnet, I really don't want to hear anything about him right now." He gives her a small smile as she slips her jumpsuit over her clothes.

"Come on I'll walk with you."

Happy to not have to go out there alone, she welcomed his company.

Once they got to the _library_ the D tent boys were immediately happy to see her and to know she was some what ok. Even Zero did surprisingly.

Alan was not with the group.

After grabbing his shovel, Alan went to find his group. The guys have been giving him a hard time all night and morning. He didn't blame them, he felt like the biggest ass hole in the world.

Today was going to be a long hard day especially since he didn't get any kind of sleep at all last night.

He saw the boys gathered together and headed that way.

The closer Alan got he saw a familiar head of bright red hair and felt relief spread through him to know that she was still here.

Sensing that someone was looking at her, Emily turns around and sees Alan looking at her and her heart jumps. She so badly want to go up to him and have him wrap his arms around her but shook those thoughts out of her head.

She can see the bags under his eyes, obviously he didn't get any sleep last night.

He takes a few steps closer to her but Emily shakes her head at him stopping him in his tracks. The guys turn to see what she's looking at.

Alan's heart feels like it's breaking, not at the fact that the guys are glaring at him with daggers in their eyes but the broken look all over Emily's face.

"Come on girl scouts, these holes aren't going to dig themselves," Mr. Sir calls out to them making them turn to follow him to their dig site.

It's going to be a long day, Emily and Alan think.

…

_**Little Red POV**_

To say that today was long and slow was an understatement. It was hot like usual but I felt like I had no strength what so ever. It was going to be well into dinner by the time I finally finished my hole up.

Alan tried to approach me every time the water truck came but he always stopped when Magnet came next to me. He kind of became like my personal body guard. It was kinda cute but was a little annoying.

I was sitting in my less than halfway dug whole when Magnet joined me. "He just doesn't want to give up," he says groaning.

"Magnet," I say softly as he looks at me with a questioning look.

"I know you mean well and everything but can we please stop with the whole Little Red protection program. I'm ok I promise and I can handle Alan on my own."

He looked a little surprised at me but nodded. "I understand and I'm sorry I've been a little over protective. Can I still sit here and have lunch with you though?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Of course you can."

We ate the rest of our lunch in a comfortable silence. After he was done he went back to his own hole.

When I stood up to get my shovel to get back to work I was surprised to see Alan standing over it.

"Em…please talk to me."

I sigh and shake my head not looking at him. "I just can't right now Alan. I need some time. Please understand that."

I look up at him and I can see the pain in his eyes, "Ok…Just know that I love you," he says as he walks away.

It broke my heart to hear the pain in his voice but he needs to understand the pain I'm in.

…

For the next two days I didn't talk to him and I could tell it was killing him. I never have seen him look so pissed before as when I pulled my cot away from his to the other side of the tent on that first day. He couldn't honestly think that I was still going to sleep next to him while I needed space did he?

The boys continued to give Alan the cold shoulder and they tried to cheer me up the best they could but I really wasn't in the mood to smile or laugh.

Alan kept trying to approach me but I had to keep telling him no. He continued to stand guard outside of the shower stalls while I showered though. There was no talking him out of that. He wouldn't look at me but just made sure no one tried anything.

I just finished my hole for the day and I couldn't be happier. It's been taking me longer than usual to finish them because I was just too emotionally drained.

I was about to start making my little holes on the side so I could climb out but stopped when someone jumped inside of my hole.

"Alan," I say in surprise.

He doesn't say anything but takes the shovel out of my hands and throws it out of my hole and out of my reach.

He looks at me with so much emotion on his face, the biggest being determination.

I back away from him as he approaches me. It's not long until I hit the side of my hole.

Great I'm trapped.

"Alan, wh…wh…what are you doing?" I stammer as he steps closer to me.

"You are not going anywhere until we talk and you listen to what I have to say."

**Sorry if this isn't my best, I was trying to take care of my still sick 3 month old and wanted to get this out to ya'll. Please make sure you still review my lovelies!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I only own Emily/Little Red**

**Thank you all for the get well wishes. We are all feeling so much better now. THANK GOD! Also thank you for the reviews. You are all wonderful! Here is the next chapter my lovelies! ENJOY!**

Chapter 11

"You are not going anywhere until we talk and you listen to what I have to say."

I drop my head and sigh. It's time I actually listen to what he has to say. Honestly, I'm really curious as to what it is.

"Ok Alan…I'm listening."

He sighs with relief and then starts to pace around in the hole. "Listen Em, I'm really really sorry about not sticking up or defending you at the session." I nod as I listen to him.

"I am a complete idiot to even think that you were like that."

That snapped my head up. "Wait, you actually believed what he said?" I asked hurt.

His eyes got really wide. "No…well maybe a little but I realized how stupid I was to even think that."

I couldn't believe this. He actually thought I was a self-centered princess.

"Did you realize that before or after Magnet told you off?" He looked surprised. "What? Did you actually think that Magnet wouldn't tell me what happened?" I was very pissed off now. More than I have ever been especially with Alan.

"Em, please you…"

"No Alan. Don't _Em_ me. You have no idea how much it hurt to see how you looked at me like you actually believed what he was saying about me, how much it broke my heart when you looked away, and how much it killed me when it was Magnet and not you who came after me."

I was crying now but I didn't care. This is what he wanted and I'm giving it to him. I'm tired of feeling like I am and he needed to know how I felt from what happened.

"You known me better than anyone and know that I'm not like that. You know I hate being the center of attention. You know that I came here because like you, I couldn't go to jail. Yes I knew what it was going to be like when I came here but I was going to deal with it because I wanted to be with you and knew that you would be here for me."

Pain is all over his face.

"But I guess I was wrong." I say as it comes out as a whisper.

I sit down bringing my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs.

Not to long after I sit down, Alan is kneeling in front of me.

"No no no Em. You're not wrong! I am here for you; I will always be here for you. I love you so much! I am such an ass and I am so sorry."

I don't know what to say as a few tears escape. I want to fall into his arms and say that I forgive him and that I love him too but I'm still in so much pain.

"Please Em, just please don't let us end. I can't loose you," he says in a whisper looking down.

My heart broke. I've never seen him look so…so…broken. I never want to see him like this again and I never want to feel like this again. And I know that I could never loose him, I love him too much.

I bring my hand to his cheek and use my thumb to brush away a stray tear.

"Alan," I say softly. His eyes meet mine and I swear my heart stops. Suddenly I'm lost for words so I just smile at him. His eyes light up and before I know it his lips are crashing into mine.

My arms immediately wrap around his neck pulling him closer to me. We have not had a kiss this heated since before he left for Camp Green Lake.

After a couple minutes we finally break apart and I have the goofiest smile on my face…kinda like Alan does right now.

"Baby, I'm so so so sorry."

"Alan, all is forgiven. I love you so much."

If his smile could get any bigger it just did. "I love you most babe."

…

When we get to the tent, Alan and I walk in with our arms wrapped around each other. All of the guys are in there and look up when they see us and they all start smiling, even Zero.

"Well it's about fucking time!" Magnet says. I couldn't help but giggle.

"So are ya'll good now?" Barf bag asks and everyone turns looking at him like he's stupid. "No you idiot their squeezing each other to the death," X tells him causing us to burst out laughing.

Barf bag mumbles something under his breath, I think along the lines of X being a jerk.

"Ok well I need to go take a shower," I say pulling away from Alan.

Alan grabs his sheet and holds it up for me so I can change into my bikini.

I smile at him after I finish changing and he follows me to the showers. I'm in such a great mood that I actually start skipping to the showers. I can hear him chucking at me and I look back at him just to get a wink from him. I beam at him as I continue on my way.

…

After dinner we all decided to go to the wreck room. Alan and I walked in holding hands and as soon as we walked in I can hear the mumbling from some of the guys in there.

"Damn, looks like they made up."

"Why the hell would she take him back?"

"I can so take care of her better then he can."

Alan actually growls and I giggle at him. "Come on, let's play pool." I say dragging him towards the pool table. "But you don't know how to play?" He mumbles to me. I've never actually played before and thought that he would enjoy teaching me how to play.

I turn around and bring my lips really close to his ear and whisper, "How about you give me a lesson." I can't help the smile that comes across my face when he gives me that sexy smirk of his with his tooth pick hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

I grab a pool stick and try to hit the ball like I see everyone else does but I miss the ball. Alan chuckles as he comes behind me pressing his chest into my back and leans us over the table. He puts his hands on mine and brings his mouth close to my ear, "Now hit the ball in one nice fluid motion." Chills are all over my body with the contact and with his breath on me.

I move to hit the ball and I actually did a great break. I got so excited I turned around and jumped in his arms wrapping my arms and legs him. He laughs and then kisses me. This kiss is much like the one we had in my hole earlier.

I hear all the guys in the wreck room saying 'daaaamn' or groaning how much of a lucky bastard he is.

I smile, yep and he's all mine and I'm all his.

We break apart and go back to the game which he complete kicks my butt.

Zero takes my stick to play Alan next and I sit next to Magnet on the couch watching them play.

"I'm glad ya'll made up. I don't know how much longer I could take you two mopping around." Magnet tells me.

I smile as I look at my boyfriend lean over the pool table to hit the ball. He looks up at me and gives me that sexy smirk and a wink before hitting the ball. I can't help but bite my lip, God I'm one lucky girl.

"Me too Magnet," I say smiling at my boyfriend. "Me too."

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**


	12. Authors note

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Please don't get upset with me but I won't be able to update for a couple of days. Me and my husband are taking the kids to go see my grandmother. She isn't doing to well and we want her to be able to spend as much time as she can with her only great grand babies. It's going to be a long dreaded 7 hour drive but it's needed. I'll try to have a update for you this weekend. I'll be getting into the movie. So please be patient and bare with me.**

**Love ya'll bunches!**


	13. Authors Note 2

**Hello my lovelies!**

**First off I want to let you know that my grandmother is doing better.**

**Second I have NOT forgotten about yall, I never could.**

**Third I am still working on a update and is going to be LONG! So be ready my lovelies!**

**Have a great and safe thanksgiving, I'm so thankful for all of you and your wonderful reviews.**

**Love you all bunches!**


	14. Chapter 12

**I only own Emily/Little Red**

**I want to say thank you to all who gave get well wishes for my grandmother. She is doing better and seeing the babies helped. **

**I also want to give a HUGE shout out and thank you to my wonderful reviewers:**

**NinaVuelta93**

**Rainie3Winx**

**ForeverTeamEdward13**

**Rosewolf17**

**The Gummy Bears Are Coming**

**Girloveshugs**

**Rae-kawaii**

**Your reviews always brighten up my day and keep me going. Thank you so much my lovelies!**

**For some news, I'm going to be having surgery next Wednesday (nothing to serious so don't worry about me). I'm not sure how long my recovery is going to be so my goal is to have this finished before then so look forward to many updates. Hopefully there will be more than one a day. **

**As promised here is the new chapter and it is the longest one yet! YAY! **

Chapter 12

The rest of the week went rather smoothly besides it getting hotter and hotter everyday. Welcome to summer. I wonder if it gets any cooler during the winter...I hope so even if it's only by a few degrees, that little bit will matter.

Our canteens seemed to go dry faster than usual with us drinking so much from this horrible heat. I've never heard the boys complain so much about it before. I'm really waiting for one of us to have a heat stroke.

After taking my shower, Alan and I walk to dinner hand in hand. Things were great with Alan and I. It's like the whole situation that happened with mom never happened. It's not like I will ever forget it, that was the first real fight that we really ever had believe it or not. We've had disagreements and such but this was the first fight.

The guys couldn't seem to be happier either that the fight was over. I know how much they like Alan and know that they really didn't like giving him the cold shoulder and giving him a hard time. But I felt really touched that they were on my side about it.

Alan told me that Zero actually spoke to him that night. To say I was shocked is an understatement. I've been trying to take him under my wing since he got here, always talking to him even if it's one sided. I'll go ahead and say it, I was jealous especially since Alan didn't even try to get him to talk.

But it did swell my heart that Zero was sticking up for me. At least I've given him a good impression of me.

After dinner we decide to just hang out in the tent. We are just too tired and exhausted to be in the wreck room. One by one they start passing out in their cots. It's been long horrible days with their heat, it's kicking our assess.

I'm seriously thinking about asking the warden about giving everyone, including the other tents, one extra shower token a day. We really need something to help cool us down after these horrible days in the beating sun. I'm not even going to mention it to the boys incase she doesn't agree to it. I just don't want to get their hopes up and then tear it down. I can't do that to my boys.

Yes I consider them all my boys. They are all such great guys even with the things they did to get here. They look after me and I look after them. Besides Alan being my boyfriend and Magnet being like my brother figure, they all feel like family to me. Even after I get out of here I can't picture not having them in my life one way or another.

I look around the tent at all my sleeping boys smile at each of their sleeping faces. I cast my eyes on the last face that has his arms wrapped tightly around me like he thinks I'm going to run away. I can't help but to mentally giggle at him.

I love this boy so much. I kiss his forehead and lay my head on his chest falling into a deep sleep.

...

Today I plan on talking to the warden after I take my shower. I don't want to enter her nice clean cabin with dirt all over me.

Once I finished my hole, I climbed out, and spit into it. When I turned around to head back to camp I was shocked to see someone else was still digging.

I'm always the last person.

I walk over to see Barf bag. "Hey," I say startling him a little bit. "Hey Little Red," he says wiping his forehead.

"I'm shocked to see you still out here. You're usually like the third or fourth one done." He's one of the faster diggers so for him to still be out here I can't help but think that something was wrong. "Are you ok?"

He nods, "yeah...I'm fine."

I can tell from the tone of his voice that he's lying. I've really gotten to know the boys that I can tell when there is something wrong with them.

"Please don't lie to me B," I didn't like calling him Barf bag, "I can tell that there is something bothering you."

He sighs and leans against his hole.

"I'm so tired Red, I've been here for over a year and will be here for one more. This heat...these holes...I just can't do it anymore."

I'm not getting a good feeling from his words. As much as I was afraid to ask I had to. "So what are you saying? I'm not liking the way you're talking at all." He was making me nervous.

"I...I don't know Red but I don't know how much longer I can take it out here before I snap."

There is so much pain behind his words. I don't know what to say so I jump into his hole and wrap my arms around him. He froze at first before giving in and hugging me back.

After a minute I pull away. "Listen to me B, I know it's horrible out here but you can't give up and please don't try to do anything stupid. I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

He seemed to think long and hard on what I told him. He looks down at me and nods, "I'll try Red but I can't really promise anything."

I'll take what I can get, "that's all I'm asking."

He helps me get out of his almost finished hole and I head back to camp. I can't help the feeling that I'm going to have to keep an eye on him. I'm going to have to talk to Alan about it, I don't think I can do this alone.

...

I was the first one in the cafeteria to finish dinner so I took this as my chance to go talk to the warden. I really hope this conversation goes as well as I hope it will.

I knock on the door and see an annoyed warden look through her window but then smiles when she sees that it's me smiling and giving her a wave. I can't help but mentally laugh, I guess she gets annoyed when either mom or Mr. Sir come talk to her but not me. Haha take that guys.

"Hey Little Red, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asks as she gestures to the couch for me to sit on.

I suddenly feel really nervous.

"Well I don't want to be a bother or a pain in your butt but I kind of have a request."

"What's that?" I'm surprised you doesn't sound annoyed but rather interested.

"Now that it's hit summer, the heat has gotten so bad that I fear that any of the boys from all the tents will pass out from heat stroke. Some of the fastest diggers have even slowed down because it's gotten so hot. I'm worried for their safety."

She started to look concerned.

"So what I was wondering is that if we can get a extra shower token a day so we can cool off a little longer after being in the heat all day. Only for the summer while it's at the hottest."

She didn't say anything for a good couple of minutes while she looked deep in thought. I'm feeling more nervous waiting for her to say something.

Finally she does.

"I'll tell you what I'll do Little Red, I'll do that for you," I start to do a little happy dance in my head and get a big smile on my face, "I'm also going to add a couple more trips for the water truck during the day. I'm sure their drinking all their water a while before the truck comes am I correct?"

Wow didn't expect that. "Yes ma'am like a hour, hour and a half before."

She nods, "well alright then, I'll take care of that right away."

I'm suddenly all excited for this, "thank you, thank you so much!"

She waves her hand in the air like it's nothing, "no, thank you Little Red," I give her a confused look, "just because I'm the warden doesn't mean I don't care about the boys and you. I'm happy to do this."

I couldn't help but smile big at her.

"Thank you so much for this. I'm going to go tell my boys."

She nodded as I got up.

"Oh Little Red," I turned to look at her, "how are you and Squid?"

I smile at her again, "better than ever." She smiles back at me. "That's good."

With that I took my leave.

I was so excited to tell the boys that I ran all the way as fast as I can. I actually trip on the steps landing on my face causing them all to laugh at me.

I didn't care I was excited to tell them my news.

"Walk much Little Red?" Zigzag laughs. I grab the nearest thing which is Zeros pillow and throw it at him. "Shut up or I won't tell you my amazing news."

With hearing this they decided to all guess on what it might be.

"Mom got bit by a lizard?" - Alan

" shot himself in the foot?" - X

"We don't have to dig anymore holes?" - Barf bag

"A giant shipment of deodorant is coming for Pit?" - Magnet

"I can kill Magnet?" - Armpit.

Then of course nothing from Zero.

I just shake my head and laugh at them.

"Not even close," I laugh.

So now they decided to get smart.

"You decided to dig faster?" - X

"We can shave your head?" - Zigzag

"Your giving me all your shower tokens?" - Armpit

"You're going to give us massages after dinner?" - Magnet

"You're going to do a rain dance?" - Barf bag

"You're going to start digging in your bikini?" - Alan

Zero is actually really smiling.

"Hardee har har y'all are soooo hilarious."

They start laughing really hard.

"Ok you want to laugh at me? I'll tell the warden to forget about the extra shower tokens and the extra water truck stops everyday during the summer." I tell them trying to keep myself from smiling.

That got them to shut up. I get up to walk out of our tent and they all scream at me to stop.

I turn and cork up an eyebrow at all them, "Yes?"

"What do you mean extra shower tokens and water?" X asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "I might have went to talk to the warden after dinner asking her about giving everyone a extra shower token a day since its gotten so hot that we need to really cool down after working. She agreed and said she will even have extra water stops since we are drinking our water way before the next stop."

It got really quiet. Next thing I know all the guys are screaming my name and pulling me into a group hug.

"Um guys...I can't breathe."

They chuckle as they release me.

"You totally rock babe," Alan says and then kisses me. I smile up at him.

I then look over at Barf bag to see him looking at me beaming. He mouths 'thank you' to me and I give him a wink. Hopefully this will help with that talk we had earlier. I decided that I don't need to talk to Alan about it, at least not right now. Barf bag should be fine now.

...

The next day when I got back from digging my hole, alot of the guys around the camp thanked me. I guess word got around that it was me who got them all the extra tokens and water. It made me feel good that I could make the guys happy.

But what would happen tomorrow is what I never thought would happen.

...

Today was one of those extremely hot, feels like you're going to melt kind of days. I actually ended up stripping off my jumpsuit, just wearing my white tank top and black cheer shorts. I felt my legs starting to burn from the lack of sunscreen but there was no way I was going to stay in that jumpsuit and sweat to death.

I had to take several breaks but when I dug I made sure it was as much and as fast as I can. I really didn't want to be out here all day.

The guys were complaining more than usual but I'm not going to say anything. It's hot as hell out here.

I'm taking another break leaning over my waist deep hole when I see movement out of the corner out my eye.

Barf bag is walking towards a rattle snake with one of his shoes and socks off.

"BARF BAG NO!" I yell as I try to get out of my hole. He can't do this.

"It's not worth it man!" Magnet tries to tell him but he keeps heading towards the snake.

I usually never have a problem getting out of my hole when it's this deep but it's like there is a force holding me down.

"Barf bag stop!" I yell but he continues to slowly approach.

"Alan stop him!" I plead with him and he gets up but before he can reach him, a horrible painful scream fills the air.

My heart stops as I watch Barf bag fall to the ground clutching his foot and the snake slithering away,

**REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**


	15. Chapter 13

**I only own Emily/Little Red!**

**Please note that I do not have the movie so I'm going to be going off of memory, so if some things seem a little off just go with it. Thanks my lovelies and enjoy!**

Chapter 13

It's been two days since Barf bag was bitten by the rattle snake. He was sent away and we weren't sure on his condition or if he was going to come back to camp. We asked mom but he never answered its.

I haven't really felt like myself since the incident because I felt like it was my fault. I knew that I should've talked to Alan about helping me keep an eye on him but when I saw how relieved he was about the extra water and shower tokens the warden was giving us; I thought he would be ok.

I wish I knew what was going in his head that day to make him approach the snake. I wondered if it had anything to do with how hot it was that day. I just wish I knew.

I talked to Alan about it the night it all happened because I was a mess. I couldn't stop blaming myself. If I was able to get out of my hole when I first saw him going towards the snake, he would have never been bitten. I still can't figure out why it was so hard for me to get out of it.

Alan said it was probably because I was so panicked my limbs didn't want to work the way I wanted them to. He keeps telling me to stop blaming myself that there was nothing I could've done even if I told him about it before hand. No one was paying attention to him cause they were so into digging their holes.

I knew that he was right but I still couldn't help but feel bad.

…

Today I dug my hole a little faster than usual, not exactly to sure why. I just had I feeling I needed to get back to camp.

Once I got to our tent, I saw why my gut was right. There was a curly headed boy sitting on Barf bags cot listening to the boys introduce themselves. Everyone was there besides X and Alan, probably showering.

"Hey Little Red this is our new tent mate Staley, Stanley this is Little Red," Magnet says introducing us.

Stanley looked really taken back to see me here. Guess he didn't expect a girl here.

I look over at Magnet, "what about Barf bag?"

He looks at me with sympathy, he knows how much I've been beating myself up, "he's not going to be coming back, but he's recovering so he'll be ok."

At least he got out of here like he wanted. I just nod.

"Was he her boyfriend or something?" Stanley asks. The boys started laughing and I smiled.

"No that would be me," Alan says coming into the tent all freshly cleaned up. I smile up at him as he comes over to me and kisses me lightly on the lips.

Noting that I was filthy, he holds up the sheet so I can change into my bikini.

"Oh...did yall get together here?" Stanley asks. I can see Alan rolling his eyes in my head. I finished slipping on my bikini and pull the sheet down.

Alan gives me a wink and I mentally laugh when I see Stanley blush a bright red.

"Do tell him our grand story my love while I go cleanse myself of today's filth." I say very lady like. Alan gives me that smirk I love and takes my hand kissing it, "as you wish my lady."

Stanley looks at us very confused. "Their always like this, you get use to it," Zigzag tells him.

I laugh at him and throw my pillow at him.

I hear Alan starting to tell him about us as I walk out of the tent.

Lately I've been able to take showers without an escort since Alan seen how much the guys around the camp look at me differently since I got them the extra stuff from the warden.

I think they realized that if they screw with me I can get the warden to take it away.

...

After my amazing shower I walked with Alan and Magnet to dinner. Stanley joined us not to long later.

Alan told him to come sit with us at our table. He sat on the other side of Alan between him and Armpit.

I was watching X waiting for him to take his bread. As soon as I thought it, X reaches over the table and grabs his bread. "Since you didn't dig today, you don't mind giving your bread to someone who did do ya?" We all look at Stanley to see what he would do or say.

"No go ahead." He seemed kinda scared. He seemed a little too innocent to be here?

"What did they get you for?" Alan asks.

"Stealing a pair of shoes," he mumbled. He didn't look like a thief.

They guys looked at him like he was crazy for that's what got him here.

"Did you steal then off someone's feet?" Magnet asked.

"No you killed a guy and then stole them right?" Asked Zigzag.

"No they were Clyde Livingston's shoes."

Everyone was shocked to hear him say that.

"You did not steal no Clyde "Sweet Feet" Livingston shoes," X accused him.

"Yeah he's like the fastest guy in the majors," Magnet pointed out.

I was even having a hard time believing that Stanley stole his shoes. Alan was a big fan of his.

"They were his world series sneakers. He donated them to a homeless shelter." He explained but what happened next completely blew us away like when he told us about him stealing 'Sweet Feets' shoes.

"Did they have red x's on them?" We all turned in shock dropping our forks at Zero speaking. Even though he's heard him talk once, Alan was blown away as well.

"Whoa, you go Zero to talk!" Alan stated.

"Yeah what else can you do Zero?" Armpit asks but Zero goes back to eating his food.

"Yeah they did." Stanley tells Zero.

To say that he didn't even try to get him to talk, I was jealous of Stanley. Alan must have noticed and gave my hand a squeeze under the table. All the guys knew how much I've tried to take Zero under my wing.

As I went back to eating what was edible on my tray, I couldn't help but have a feeling that there is something that is going to connect Stanley and Zero together.

**Review! I'll try to have another chapter out to ya'll tonight, so the more reviews the faster I'll update! Wink wink!**


	16. Chapter 14

**I only own Emily/Little Red.**

**Yay 2 chapters in one day! Enjoy my lovelies!**

Chapter 14

The next morning when the stupid morning alarm went off, I heard a loud thump then a groan. I guess Stanley fell off of the cot. I smile but put my pillow over my head. I refuse to get up this morning. I'm just to stinking tired.

I feel Alan kiss my shoulder, "Time to get up babe," he tells me as he gets up. I don't even make a noise to acknowledge him.

After a couple of minutes I feel someone shaking me, "Come on Em, you _have_ to get up." I groan as I roll over onto my stomach holding the pillow tightly to the back of my head. "You're getting up one way or another," he threatens I mentally roll my eyes at my boyfriend. He can _not_ get me up.

I hear some mumbling but I tune it out. Next thing I know the sheet and pillow are ripped off of me, the cot is being flipped over, knocking me onto the floor, and water dumped on my face causing me to scream.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I look around to see Zigzag with my sheet, X with my pillow, Armpit holding the cot, Magnet with his empty canteen, Alan holding my suit and boots. All with very amused faces, even Zero but Stanley looks nervous. Is that the only look he has?

Alan throws my clothes at me, "Told you so." I glare at him and the boys causing them all to laugh. They start to head out after getting ready.

"Is she always like this in the mornings?" I hear Stanley ask when they headed out of the tent.

I hear Magnet laugh, "pretty much yeah, but this is the first time we had to go into measures like that to get her up."

The guys start laughing, "That was great," I hear Alan say laughing.

"I feel bad for you though Squid, that's your girlfriend you had us attack so her wrath is going to come down on you?" Zigzag says causing the guys to laugh again.

"What is she scary when she's mad or something?" Asks Stanley.

"Let's just say you never want to get on her bad side, but I'm not scared of her," laughs my boyfriend who is unaware of me being behind him.

Deciding now to make myself known, I get as close to his ear as possible as they stand in line waiting for their shovels, "oh really now?"

I swear he jumped five feet in the air looking really scared. All the boys start dying from laughter.

"Uh…uh...Hey babe," he stutters. I cross my arms with a smug look on my face.

"Oh yeah you're not scared," X teases him.

I couldn't hold in my laughter any longer. I make my way towards Alan and kiss his cheek then whisper in his ear, "remember payback is a bitch."

I smile at the wide eyed look on his face. It only made the guys laugh harder.

...

For our first water break Stanley fell over his shovel. I go to him to check his hands. They were all bloody and blistered. They were definitely worse then mine on my first day but I also had more than one pair of gloves on.

I turn when I see Alan pushing Magnet away saying, "get in your place man." Magnet was always trying to cut in line.

I explain to Stanley how we each have our places in line. Right now since he's new that puts him at the end of the line behind Zero.

After talking to the warden about the shower tokens, I got moved to second right after X. The rest of the guys didn't complain, they all wanted me to be first which touched me. But with X being our 'leader' I told him to stay first.

...

I'm happy to say that I am no longer the slowest digger. Yes that is correct, I'm no longer out in my hole digging all by myself. That is now Stanley and he's even slower than I am. I've already showered and relaxed with the boys for about 45 minutes and he's still out there.

Not to long later Stanley drags himself into the tent and grabs his shower stuff before heading to the stalls. He's like a zombie.

Once he's done with his shower I call him over to mine and Alan's cot.

I pulled out my Neosporin and pat the cot for him to sit. I grab his hands and apply the medicine. I no longer needed it since my hands have callused over.

"This should help with the pain until they callus." I tell him. He smiles at me "thanks Emily." I shake my head, "it's no problem, we look out for each other. And don't call me Emily, only Alan can. Stick with our names for each other; you don't want to tick anyone off."

He nods, "fully noted."

"She's like our mother hen looking out for us," Armpit says, "she has been since her first day here."

I smile at his words; I do look after my boys.

...

The next day was cooler than usual which was fantastic, it was nice and breezy. I actually stopped digging a couple times just to enjoy it.

I was leaning against my hole during a water break just enjoying the one in a million nice weather.

Suddenly I hear Stanley talking to mom. "Hey I think I found something."

This catching all of our attention went to the water truck to see what he found.

"Do you see the fish?" Stanley says pointing out some fossilized fish in a rock.

"Well...that is interesting," mom says looking at the fossil.

"Let me see that," X says looking at it.

"Look at the little fishies," Armpit says in a child like voice.

The boys look at him like he's crazy but I just giggle. Armpit is a child at heart.

"So that means I get the day off right? Mr. Sir said if I found something interesting I can have the day off."

I can't help but roll my eyes at him. Is he serious?

"Stanley, the warden isn't interested in fossils," mom says handing him back his fossil.

"So I guess there really was a lake out here." Stanley states as we had back to our holes.

"Sure was and the wardens grandpa owned the lake." Mom tells him.

As I get back to my hole I see X approach Stanley in his hole.

"Listen next time you find something, give it to me you understand. I've been here longer than anyone and if someone deserves a day off, its me. You just got here."

Stanley looked taken back but agreed.

I couldn't help but agree. He did just get here, what makes him think that he deserves a day off already. X has been here for a long time. For what? We still don't know.

If I was to find something I would give it up because I get a week off from digging holes every month so its not like I need a day off.

Stanley seems like a sweet kid but he needs to realize he's not in the world he's use to now.

**REVIEW! Let me know if there is anything you think I should add to the plot. I'm open to suggestions. **


	17. Chapter 15

**I only own Emily/Little Red**

**ForeverTeamEdward13: Got some serious Squid/Little Red time in here for you. Wink wink. **

**Rosewolf17: I just have to say I love your reviews, you always make me laugh with a comment then **_**take off**_** then **_**come back **_**the comment **_**takes off quickly**_** one more thing **_**skids to a stop and hurries back**_** comment**__**then finally**_** dashes off the next chapter.**_** Lol I love you. **

**Iluvjellybeans01 & Pup1eLady: Thanks for becoming my new reviewers!**

**All my lovelies make my day and I love you all. **

**Heads up it gets a little steamy but not to much here. **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 15

_One week later_

I was already done digging for the day and all cleaned up. I'm not sure if I really am digging faster than before or its just that I'm not the last digger anymore but it seems like I'm done faster than usual. Regardless I'm happy about it. I hate being out in that stupid heat.

Right now the guys and I, minus Stanley who is still digging, are in the wreck room. Zigzag is trying to watch the TV that gets barely any reception with Magnet banging on it pissing Zigzag off. X is watching me and Alan play against Zero and Armpit in a game of pool…well Alan against them. I still really suck at it. Alan has been making _all_ of our shots.

"Little Red why do you even bother to play?" X asks, "You absolutely suck at pool."

This causes the guys to laugh, even some of the other tenters laugh. "Hey don't hate the player, hate the game." X rolls his eyes at my comment. Alan comes behind me to help me line up for my next shot like he has done several times it's been my turn. "Plus I like it when Alan helps me out just like this." Alan chuckles and kisses the side of my neck then I make my shot which I hit the stripped ball but miss the pocket.

"You still suck." I throw the chalk at him which hits him on the nose leaving a blue mark on the tip of his nose. "But I have a great aim at throwing." Laughs fill the air.

"That's my girl," Alan says giving my butt a small smack. I turn to try to glare at him but smile when he winks at me.

Suddenly we turn when we see Stanley and Lump going at it. Oh crap, Lump will kill him!

We all rush over to break them up.

We bring Stanley with us back over to the pool table.

"Man did you see the Caveman back there?" X says.

Ooooh I guess that's Stanley's new nickname because of the fish fossil he found last week.

"Yeah no body messes with the Caveman." Magnet says.

"I don't want to mess with anybody," Stanley…Caveman states a little scared, must have been his first fight; he look terrified. Guess he didn't know they were talking about him.

"Come on lets go," X says when the dinner bell goes off. "You coming Caveman?" Alan asks.

Realization hits him.

"I'm Caveman?" He asks no one in particular.

"It's better than Barf bag," I hear behind me and turn to see that it was Zero who answered him.

I couldn't help but frown. I've tried talking to Zero a little more but still got nothing but Stan…Caveman is here for a week, doesn't talk to him directly and gets him to talk to him twice. Guess I just need to accept the fact that he's just not going to talk to me and that I was right that there was some kind of connection between the two of them.

…

All through dinner Alan kept looking at me sensing there is something bothering me. He rubs my back with one hand as he eats.

We were the first people done so we headed to the tent while everyone else finished eating.

When we got to the tent I realized that we haven't been alone in a while. Seeming to think the same thing, Alan lays me down on the cot and lays next to me. He kisses my nose and brushes my hair out of my face. "I love you so much Em." He tells me with so much love in his eyes. I bite my lip, "I love you most Alan."

He leans down and captures my lips with his. At first it was soft and sweet but slowly started to heat up. He was laying on top of me with our legs tangled up, my hands running through is hair, with one of his hands on my hip and the other behind my neck.

I can't remember the last time we were like this. It was before we came here.

Things were getting so hot that I even pulled his shirt off and he was rubbing his hands on my stomach under my shirt. It was always like this back home. We always stopped before it got too far for the both of us.

"Holy shit!" We break the kiss to see all the guys at the entrance of the tent staring at us with their mouths hanging open and wide eyed.

I feel my face go really hot and put my face in Alan's chest.

"Sorry to interrupt," X says slyly.

"Damn Squid didn't know you had it in you," Zigzag laughs.

"Oh shut it," Alan says as he sits up and pulls me into his lap and kisses the side of my head. I'm still red in the face. I've never been so embarrassed.

Magnet holds up a deck of familiar colorful cards, "Uno anyone?" I smile at Magnet for the distraction to get the attention off of all nod in agreement.

We form a big circle moving the cots around for everyone to play. I move out of Alan's lap to the spot next to him so he can't look at my cards. I love him to death but he is such a cheater in cards.

I hear Magnet chuckle next to me. I look at him corking up an eyebrow. "Didn't want him looking at your cards again?" He asks pointing to Alan.

"Hell no, he's a cheat."

At hearing me say this Alan tries to pull off an innocent look but fails at it. "You know you are far from innocent when it comes to cards." I say holding up my cards. He shrugs his shoulders.

Half way through the game Magnet starts to poke me every five to ten seconds. I decide to retaliate and poke him back. Before you know it there is a full blown poke war going on between us that we end up throwing our cards at each other and start using both hands.

Both of us are laughing like crazy while the rest of the guys still play with amused looks on their faces.

"Does Magnet have a thing for Little Red? Squid's her boyfriend." I hear Caveman try to whisper.

This makes me and Magnet stop our war to stare at him. "Yes Alan is my boyfriend," I start. Magnet jumps in, "No I don't have a _thing_ for her. She's like my sister." "And he's like my brother."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice that sooner," Armpit tells him. "They play and bicker like a brother and sister would."

"How could I love anyone else besides Alan," I grab Alan's face squishing his cheeks, "Just look at this face." Everyone laughs as Alan rolls his eyes at me. I giggle and kiss his cheek.

Caveman turns a little red, "Sorry…I didn't know."

I wave my hand at him like it's nothing.

"Ok D Tent, head to the cafeteria," Mr. Sir says at the opening of our tent, "Tonight you have a session with Pendanski."

We all groan. I hated them even more after that time he made me feel horrible about myself and almost making me and Alan break up. Jerk.

…

"Let's talk about what you like José," Mom says to him.

"I like puppies."

This makes me smile at him.

"Yeah that's why he's here in the first place," X points out.

"Yeah they wanted a thousand dollars for one puppy," Alan puts in.

"What?" Armpit asks.

"You should see how they keep them locked up in little cages, it's horrible," Magnet tells us, "I would've made it out to…if my pocket didn't start barking."

Everyone starts laughing at him. Even Zero tries to fight a smile.

"So Stanley," Mom starts on him, "You're Caveman now. You think your special with your new name Caveman? Do you know why you're here?"

Caveman seems to think about it for a moment.

"Yeah," he says causing everyone to look at him, "Because of my no good, dirty rotten, pig stealing great great grandfather."

We all bust out laughing again.

"You all have one life to live and ya'll are doing a great job at screwing it up," Mom says to us causing us all to shut up.

"What about you Zero?" He now turns to Zero. "What do you like?"

Like usual when mom talks to him, he looks in the middle of the circle.

"You just won't talk to me will you?"

"Man he only talks to Caveman," Armpit tells mom.

"Do you think you're better than the rest of us?"

Zero looks over at Caveman sitting next to him. Caveman nods his head to mom which says 'go ahead'.

"I like digging holes," Zero simply says.

Everyone looks back and forth between Zero and mom.

"Well…you're in the right place buddy boy."

**Review my lovelies!**


	18. Chapter 16

**I only own Emily/Little Red**

Chapter 16

Today was one of those days where it seemed like nobody was in a good mood at all.

At first I thought it was because we haven't had a water break in a while but we found out that's because something is wrong with the truck but it should be up and running soon…but I think it's something more than the water truck.

"Hey guys can you throw your dirt somewhere else?" I hear Stanley ask.

I look over my hole to see three piles of dirt surrounding his hole that started to fall in his when the guys tossed the dirt from their holes.

"SHUT UP!" Alan, Magnet, and Armpit yelled at him.

Dang, harsh much?

My eyes met Zero's and he just shook his head.

X who is digging next to me, has been mumbling angrily to himself since he woke this morning. I've never seen him so worked up before.

The rest of the guys I have when it was an extremely hot day but I have a feeling that today it has something to do with X.

…

About thirty minutes later the water truck finally makes its way over to us. Thank God! I don't know how much longer I can go with the heat and all the hostility going around me without some water.

"Sorry about the delay girl scouts, the battery was dead and we couldn't find the jumper cables," Mr. Sir explains to us. I was a little shock that he was explaining to us but I guess since it's been over an hour when they usually come to fill up our canteens, he felt like he needed to explain. Plus it was lunch time too.

After filling up my water and grabbing my lunch, I head over to Alan's hole and jump in sitting in the shade as I wait for him.

"Hey babe," Alan says as he sits down next to me and kisses the side of my head.

"Hi."

We sat in silence for a little bit until I decided to break the silence.

"Is there something going on with everyone today?" I ask.

Alan stops chewing his sandwich and looks at me. "Uh…what do you mean?"

Yeah something is definitely up.

"Everyone seems to be a bit hostile today," I explain.

He lifts his head up to look out around his hole like to see if anyone was listening.

"Listen Em, it's nothing you need to worry about ok. Just don't get in anyone's way today…Especially X. You do _not_ want to get in his way today."

So it has to do with X.

"But…"

"No buts," he interrupts me, "you just have to absolutely have to trust me on this."

I just nod. He obviously wasn't going to explain any further.

After I finished eating, I gave Alan a kiss and headed back to my hole. I looked over at X to see him digging with so much anger and pain.

I know Alan told me that I need to stay away from X today, but I can't up but feel like I need to find out what's wrong no matter how much it can blow up in my face.

"Hey X," I say to him. He looks at me in the corner of his eye but continues to dig putting what ever is bothering him into his hole. I look behind me to see if Alan or any of the others are watching me, which their not. "X can we talk?" He makes a noise that sounds like a growl. "Go away Little Red," he hisses. I flinch a little at his tone but I don't leave.

"I…I um…I just want to say that I don't know what is going on today, but if you need someone to talk to…I'm right here. You can talk to me, I'm all ears. I won't even talk if you just need someone to listen."

He sighs but doesn't say anything and keeps digging.

At least I tried.

…

Dinner was really quiet. No one would look at anyone besides Alan who would give me a reassuring smile when he noticed the concerned look on my face. I can't help but be worried about what is going on. It's like the other tenters knew something as well since no one would look over at our table, even just a glance.

Stanley on the other hand looked confused and looked like he wanted to say something but it's like he knew better.

After eating, everyone decided to go to bed early. Maybe a good…well semi good nights sleep will help everyone feel better in the morning.

…

I had trouble sleeping tonight. I kept tossing and turning. I didn't want to wake Alan up with all my fidgeting so I moved over from him.

I can't just get today out of my mind. It's not like something serious happened, it's just how everyone was acting especially X. I can't help but worry about him.

I close my eyes and try to go to sleep but I hear the floor boards creek. I open my eyes and lift up my head to see someone walking to leave the tent. I tried to see who it was but couldn't make them out in the dark. I get up and follow them out and see him sitting on the edge of a hole with his legs hanging over it.

"X?"

He turns around and meets my eyes. There is so many emotions on his face, but the biggest one is pain.

"Can I join you?"

He doesn't say anything but he nods.

I sit down beside him. We sat down in a comfortable silence for a while just looking up at the sky. I never realized how clear it was out here at night. Like during the day, there were no clouds so you could see all the stars perfectly. It was beautiful.

"Besides the warden, mom, and Mr. Sir, no one knows why I'm here," X says breaking the silence. I didn't say anything, I just listen like I told him I would.

"Two years ago today is when I came here. I was coming home after winning the state championship for my school. As a junior I was the star of the football team."

Wow I never pictured him as a football player especially with glasses.

"I know what you're thinking. I had to get some special sports goggles made so I wouldn't need my glasses."

I nod.

"It was late by the time I came home, around two in the morning. I didn't expect anyone to be up that late so I didn't expect anything when I came home to a dark and quiet house. I went straight to the shower and then to my room. I was shocked to see a figure sitting on my bed. I turned on the light to see my mom. Her face was all swollen and bleeding. I felt my blood boil, I knew it had to be her boyfriend, he was a real jerk who has hit her before."

I start to feel extremely nervous.

"This was the worst he's ever given it to her and I was pissed. I asked where he was and my heart stopped when she pointed to the room right across from mine. It belonged to my little sister who was six at the time."

My heart just stops. I can see where this was going.

"I take off and bust the door open and see him raping my baby sister. All I can see is red and the next thing I know I'm holding a gun and he's on the floor lifeless."

I wanted to rub his back to let him know I was here for him but thought better of it.

"They gave me five years here. My mom has taken off and my sister is in a foster home. I've gotten letters saying how she doesn't talk to anybody, she kind of just sits there looking out a window all day. I was told that when I get out of here I can take her out of there but she will never be the same. She was the light in my life. There is no one that I love more than that little girl and after that night, she's never going to be the same."

I felt my heart breaking especially when I see a single tear slide down his cheek.

I couldn't help it but I wrap my arms around him. He stiffens but then returns the hug.

"I'm so sorry X…I promise I won't ever tell anyone," I whisper to him.

I feel him nod and tightens his arms around me.

"Thank you…thank you for listening Little Red."

I smile, "Anytime."

**I contemplated on doing this chapter for a while but after it being mentioned in a review, I decided to do it. I can't remember if it said why X was sent there in the books but this is what I had in my head. It's also something that brings Little Red and X a little closer.**

**Let me know what you think of it! Review my lovelies!**


	19. Authors Note 3

**My dearest lovelies,**

** I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. The past week my condition has gotten worse and I've been in serious pain. What we thought was just minor has become major. My surgery I'm having Wednesday was supposed to be a easy in and out procedure... now at the age of 25, I have to have a hysterectomy. Recovery is a couple of weeks. I promise as soon as I'm feeling better I will have a update for you. I promise I won't forget about you my lovelies so please be patient with me. Thank you!**

**Love you all!**


End file.
